Angels May Cry
by XXXshadowlover163XXX
Summary: Set after Devil May Cry 4, two Half Angel girls have been living in the city destroying demons and relaxing in their nightclub. After stealing one too many jobs from the Sparda twins the girls find themselves in a tricky situation. Can they find love while learning from their mistakes or will they lose their way to Heaven and the ones they fight so hard to save? VergilXOC DanteXOC
1. Chapter 1

Okay guys. This is my newest idea for a story. I will try to post once a week if I can. Please review. I accept constructive criticism. I hope you all like it.

Mature content: Minor swearing and sexual reference.

Disclaimer: I only own my characters Noel and Alexis.

* * *

The bright pink neon glow of the sign in the alleyway was the only light that shone down on the two girls as they walked towards the glittering gold door under the sign. Their heeled boots clicked against the cement of the alley. The brunette looked around as the blonde unlocked the door and they both stepped inside.

"Well that was a weird mission." The brunette said as she hung up her twin pistols and her katana. "I can't believe we got there before those devils did." She shot her best friend a grin.

"Now don't get cocky Noel. Gabe would tell you it wasn't befitting an angel." The blonde girl chastised. She took her twin katanas off her back and set them on one of the two shiny mahogany desks. "Then again when did Gabriel and Michael ever approve of the choices we made?"

Noel nodded and took off her tight black leather jacket. She headed upstairs to her room, unzipping her leather corset top and tossing it aside. She stripped out of her leather stiletto boots and skin tight leggings, tossing them into a clothes bin in the corner. The alarm clock on her side table went off and she tapped the button to silence it before heading to her bathroom.

Ten minutes later, Noel stood in front of her full length mirror, putting finishing touches on her makeup. Her hot pink tank top stood out through the rips in her white off shoulder t-shirt. There was ample room for her wings if she needed them. The gold writing on her shirt spelled out Angel Dust, discreetly advertising the girls' shop. Her black pleated mini skirt and fishnets went well with her shimmering knee high heeled boots.

Alexis was tapping her foot, holding the car keys as Noel descended the stairs. Both girls had curled their hair and put on their signature gold lipstick. They gave each other high fives and headed out to their car. Alexis started the engine of their glittering gold Trans Am and pulled out onto the street, leaving a white feather in their wake.

The ride was silent and short as they pulled into their reserved parking spot at the city's wildest nightclub. The neon of the Rose Underground flashed as they walked inside, music thumping throughout the club. The two girls made their way to the bar, getting two shots of tequila and downing them. The bartender smiled at the girls and motioned for them to head to the dance floor.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I glared at the backs of the two women who had just passed me. They were known for their charm and beauty, but I considered them a major pain in the ass. They had stolen yet another job from me which pissed me off. Setting my glass down a little harder than necessary, I ordered another drink from the bartender.

"Go easy on the drinks old man." The bartender said. "Don't make me have to carry your sorry ass home again tonight. It's not your fault you're not fast enough to get the job done first." He chuckled.

"Nero, leave your uncle alone," A voice said behind me as a hand came to rest on my shoulder. "Dante if you just got over your pathetic grudges you may find that they are more than just occupational competition." My brother, Vergil, said in his logical tone.

I shook my head and turned on my barstool to look at the girls whom I hated so much. I had yet to witness their skills in person, but from what Lady and Trish had told me, these girls were fast, strong, and definitely not human. Vergil had done as much research as he could and still there were pieces missing.

I frowned as I watched the girls dance with different men. The lights flashed and I swore I had seen what I thought were angel wings. I blinked a few times but the girls looked normal. My inner demon was confused, sensing something different about them. I could tell Vergil and Nero sensed it too, but neither seemed too bothered by it. The brunette girl flashed a smile my way and blew me a kiss.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I helped Alexis to the bar to pay our tab for the evening. Time had flown by and I missed my chance to torment the red devil more than just a simple kiss. I paid the tab and helped Alexis outside. She giggled and handed me the car keys. I took them and walked her to the car, getting her settled in the passenger seat. The drive was short, taking only a few minutes to get the car parked and Alexis inside. She passed out on the couch before I could get her upstairs.

A noise to my left caught my attention and I grabbed my pistols from the doorway, sliding my belt around my waist. I clicked the safety off, hitting the light switch with my elbow. I glared at the man who sat at my desk. He was playing with my statue of the archangel Gabriel, my brother. The man smirked and I aimed my guns at his head.

"So you've resorted to breaking and entering to get my phone number?" I asked with sarcasm, glaring at the red devil.

"I couldn't resist. You've screwed up my work for me. I figured it was time I repaid the favor." Dante said with a smirk.

I glared at the devil hunter. "You call that shop you run a job? Hard to make a living when you can't get work now isn't it." I growled. "Do yourself a favor and leave. I don't like having to clean blood off my desk."

Dante stood, setting the little statue down, and strode towards me. He gripped my chin lightly, locking eyes with me. My angel wings came out, flaring out at the tips, as my aura shifted the air around us. My silver pistol dug into Dante's gut as he pressed closer to me.

"You sure are cocky for an angel." He taunted.

"Newsflash asshole!" I growled, kicking him back and aiming for his stomach and right leg. "I'm only half angel!" I snarled, firing at the red devil.

Dante flinched, having received the stomach shot. I cursed under my breath, having missed a vital organ. I sighed as the devil made his escape through the back door of the office. I set my guns down on my desk and took off my belt. It took me a few moments to drag Alexis upstairs to her room and get myself changed into sweatpants and a tank top.

I made my way to the kitchen downstairs to get the mop and cleaner. I had a few blood spots to clean up. The smell of cleaner made me want to gag as I mopped up the blood and dumped my bucket. I grabbed a granola bar out of the pantry and headed to my desk. My beautiful silver and gold pistols awaited me. I smiled and sat down to clean them after grabbing my katana from by the desk.

The first to get the cleaning was my katana Heaven's Hand Maiden. I polished the blade after cleaning the demon blood off of it. The blade was sharp so I didn't need to worry about digging out my sharpening stone. I sheathed the blade and tied a ribbon around the hilt. Picking up each gun, I released the clips and emptied the unused bullets to bless them.

My gold pistol, Saint, was first to get polished. I cleaned out the barrel and reloaded all of my clips with blessed bullets. I repeated the process with my silver pistol, Sinner. Once they had been cleaned and all of my clips reloaded, I put the guns back together and fitted them into their holsters on my belt. I hung my weapons belt back on the coat hook by the door.

Still not tired, I grabbed Alexis' twin katanas and polished them as well. The black steel blades glimmered in the lamp light. Alexis had named her glorious blades Salvation and Exile. She wielded them well, having been trained by her half brother with his own heavenly blade.

I set them back in their rightful place on her desk and set the alarm. Locking the doors, I shut off my desk lamp and headed upstairs. I stripped off my sweatpants and put my shorts on, crawling into my king sized bed. The moonlight shone through my window and a white feather fluttered down, coming rest on my window sill as I fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

: Vergil's POV:

I sat up from the sofa when Dante walked in cursing. Nero whistled from his place at Dante's desk and I looked at my brother, unable to hold back my laughter. Nero went to get the first aid kit from the bathroom upstairs. I stood and got a chair from the kitchen, forcing Dante to sit in it.

"I told you going to their shop wasn't a good plan. You deserve that." I told him.

"Shut up Vergil." Dante growled taking the first aid kit Nero handed him.

He opened the kit and pulled out tweezers, gauze, rubbing alcohol, and a devil star. I watched my brother pull the bullet from his leg and drop it on the floor. He poured the rubbing alcohol in the wound, wincing a bit. Nero cracked the devil star for him and poured a bit in the wound, handing him the gauze. I watched my son help his uncle and Dante's wound slowly started healing as Nero wrapped it.

"She blessed the bullets. No wonder you weren't healing." I said, picking up the bullet with the tweezers.

"No shit Sherlock." Dante grumbled as he took the tweezers and handed them to Nero. "Hey kid. Pull the bullet out of my side, would ya?" He asked, leaning to the side to expose the wound that wasn't healing.

Nero did as he was told, cleaning and dressing Dante's wound. I handed the rest of the devil star to Dante for him to drink. It would clean out the rest of the holy water from his blood stream. I cleaned up the first aid kit and put it away before getting a rag to clean up the blood. My brother grumbled under his breath, cursing the half angel woman who shot him. I chuckled to myself.

"What's so funny Vergil? I'd like to see you take on that bitch."

"Oh no, Dante. You can have the feisty one who is trigger happy. I think the blonde one is hotter anyway." I said, putting the rag in the dirty laundry and returning to my spot on the sofa.

Nero shook his head, hearing that last comment as he came back from putting the chair away in the kitchen. We all looked as the door banged open and Lady and Trish walked in. Trish tossed a pizza at Dante and my brother smiled and kicked his feet up. Lady plopped herself on the other side of the sofa, stealing the remote and clicking the television off.

"We have a problem." Trish said, leaning on the edge of Dante's desk. "Your Angels are far more dangerous than we thought."

"No shit." Dante said through a slice of pizza. "The brunette bitch shot me with blessed bullets."

"I told you not to go tonight." Lady said.

"That's what I told him. Now tell me what you mean by more dangerous." I asked.

"I was watching them. I missed Dante's play date. But I gathered some very important details." Trish said. "There was someone else watching the girls tonight."

Dante put his feet down. "Who was it? A demon? Dammit Trish tell us!"

Lady was up in a flash to smack Dante in the back of the head. "Shut up and let her talk!" She grumbled.

Trish sighed. "It wasn't a demon Dante. There were two of them. Angels. Archangels to be exact. And I would not want to be caught by them." She said, stealing a piece of Dante's pizza, and earning a childish pout from my younger brother.

"Archangels?" Nero asked. "Which two?"

The silence was deafening as Lady and Trish made eye contact with each other. Dante was getting impatient. Before he could have another outburst Trish spoke again.

"Michael and Gabriel."

The room went silent again. Dante fell back into his chair and we all just sat for a moment. Nero was the first to do anything. Raking the claws of his devil bringer through his hair like a comb, he walked over to the window.

"We need to watch our asses. I don't care if the sons of Sparda are half angels. Archangels are not beings you want to fuck with. I've done enough research to know that." He said. "Michael and Gabriel are the strongest of them all."

"I think we should keep our distance. Picking a fight with those girls could be a bad idea. I don't know much about their relationship with the archangels. If they are protecting the girls we won't be able to fight against them." Lady spoke.

"That is true." I said, thinking over the information. "But if the girls are half angel, then they would have been given the option to go to heaven and do the job of an angel. They are still on Earth for a reason. We need to keep watching them. See if we can find out their relationship with the archangels and why those girls are still here on Earth."

Lady and Trish nodded, each stealing a piece of Dante's pizza before heading out for the night. I looked at the time and sighed. It was later then I would have liked and there was so much to think over. I stood and headed for the stairs, fully intending on a hot shower before bed. Dante kicked back in his chair and closed his eyes. Within moments he was snoring.

I heard Nero's footsteps follow me upstairs and disappear into his own room. As I started my shower, my thoughts wandered to the blonde half angel that I was watching tonight at the club. I felt a deep pang in my chest that I had never felt before. Not even for Nero's mother. She was everything I had ever looked for physically in a woman and it made me want to get to know her. I was intrigued. I finished my shower and dried off, getting dressed and going to bed. I would certainly be performing my own recon during the daylight.

* * *

: Alexis' POV:

The sunlight bursting through my open curtains woke me from my peaceful sleep. My head pounded from the alcohol I had drunk the night before. I groaned and slowly sat up, kicking my heals off into my closet. I took my time standing up and moving towards my bathroom. The room spun a little and I slowed to a turtles speed. All I was focused on was a hot shower.

I stepped inside my shower, starting up the water and inviting the hot spray. Noise from across the hall told me Noel was awake and heading downstairs. I sighed and took my time, enjoying the heat. The water began to turn cold when I finally decided it was time to get out.

Delicious smells of eggs and toasted bagels wafted up to my room. I wrapped my hair up in a towel and got dressed in a pair of soft sweat pants and a tank top. Making my way to the kitchen, I greeted my best friend with a smile and took my place at the table. Noel brought over two cups of hot tea and two plates of scrambled eggs with bagels and cream cheese on the side.

We ate in silence, the ever present white feather on our table. It sat in a bowl of golden angel dust. The dust was the remnants of our brothers' feathers. Every time they visited Earth to check up on us, they left a new feather. This time it had been Gabriel's turn to leave the feather. Michaels had turned to dust the day before and we knew it was time for them to check in once again.

Our brothers knew we didn't want to see them personally. They didn't quite approve of our choice to stay on Earth. That or they were still upset at the way we told them we wouldn't be joining them in Heaven. I guess we could have been a little nicer.

-Flashback-

 _Michael and Gabriel stood in front of two teenage girls. They had their arms crossed in response to the girls' hands on their hips. It was tense between the four, having just had to explain so much to the girls. Michael raised an eyebrow._

" _You have to make a choice now girls. Come with us and do the work of God, or stay here on Earth and hunt demons. Either way you must use your angel blood for good." Michael's deep voice resonated through the air._

" _Noel. Alexis. You are being given a great opportunity. Choose wisely." Gabriel said._

 _Alexis looked over at her best friend and raised an eyebrow, looking so much like her older half brother Michael. She had no intention of going anywhere without her partner in crime. She and Noel had been inseparable since they could walk. Noel nodded and looked at the weapons in front of her and Alexis, weapons they would use if they stayed on Earth._

" _Nice to know we have older half brothers and all these cool powers. . ." Noel said with a pause. "But I've gotta say, I'm not looking forward to a life of white robed purity just yet. I think I'd like to savor Earths pleasures a little longer." She said, picking up the weapons and handing Alexis hers._

 _Alexis took the twin katanas and smirked. Both girls stuck their tongues out, flipped the archangels off and turned to walk away. Before they had a chance to look back, the somewhat stunned archangels were gone in a bright flash, leaving behind a single white feather._

-End Flashback-

I suppose we could have been much more respectful. But we were young. And it doesn't matter now. We had a job to do as long as we were here. If we wanted to leave we had the open invitation. Noel and I just liked the life humans could experience.

My best friend looked over at me as she got up to rinse her empty plate. I quickly finished my breakfast and followed suit, rinsing my plate off and setting it in the sink to be done later. We both headed up to our bathrooms, doing our hair and make-up. I grabbed my low rise, dark wash flair jeans and studded belt. Putting them on over my white lace panties, I put on my matching bra and a black crop top leather vest. I slipped on fishnet forearm protectors and laced up my black high heeled leather boots. My curled blonde locks cascaded over my breasts, leaving just enough cleavage visible to catch someone's eye.

I stepped out of my room, meeting Noel in the hall. She had curled her hair in a similar style, letting it fall down her back and spill over her breasts. Her brunette hair fell in damp tendrils on the white leather half jacket and black tank top she wore. Her white jeans and high heeled strappy sandals finished out her outfit. She nodded at me and we went downstairs, grabbing our weapons just in case, we attached them to our waists.

I locked up the shop as we left, glancing around as I felt the presence of someone watching us. I slipped on my aviators as Noel did the same and we walked out of the alley. I knew exactly what the plan was today. It was obvious that Noel had a bone to pick with someone. She hadn't spoken all morning. I was ready for whatever she had in mind.

We walked the streets of the city for a while, stopping at a café to get morning coffee. The feeling of being watched stuck with me. I frowned as we sat at an outside table. Noel tilted her head at my frown.

"What's the problem, Lex?" She asked.

"I feel like we're being stalked… Like ever since we left the shop." I said, glancing over my shoulder as I tossed my hair, trying to look nonchalant.

Noel nodded. "I've felt it too. It's the demon hunter or one of their friends. I would know if it were our brothers."

"They'd be disguised but they would still approach us. They aren't that rude." I said. "This is defiantly not them. Gabriel left his feather last night. They won't come up to us directly unless something is terribly wrong."

Noel nodded. I glanced at the rooftop across from the café and a flash of blue caught my eye. The devil hunters were definitely watching us. A girl in a white dress walked into the café with a boy. The boys white hair caught my attention and I recognized him as the bartender from the Rose Underground. I motioned for Noel and she tapped my hand, signaling that she had noticed as well but not to make a scene.

A man in a blue coat sat behind Noel at another table and began reading the paper. The boy and girl came out with three cups of coffee and sat at the same table. I frowned. The girls' aura seemed normal, pure almost to that of a highly devoted religious human. The boy and the man in blue were different. I sensed demon in them and I knew then that we were in trouble.

Before Noel or I could move, a man I recognized as the Red Devil himself put his hand on my shoulder. I tensed and Noel's hand went for her gun. The man it the blue coat turned and whispered in her ear.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you. You are in public." He said.

"What do you want?" Noel growled, still gripping her pistol Sinner.

"We want answers." The Red Devil, Dante said. "You two are going to answer a few questions."

"Noel." I said. "Not here. Somewhere neutral and safe. Away from humans."

"Listen to your friend. She's got a brain for a blonde." Dante snickered.

I growled and elbowed him in the leg, missing his groin by an inch. We stood quietly and left, feeling the devil hunters follow us. I hadn't heard or seen much of the one in blue. Noel knew more than I did. I could feel his eyes on me, boring into my body as we walked.

It wasn't long until we reached a very secluded clearing in the park. Clouds had covered the late morning sun as we stopped, leaving good distance between us and them. There were five people in total in front of us. Two of them I recognized as Lady and Trish, the demons artificially created to serve a powerful demon named Mundas. We had run into them often when stealing jobs from the Devil May Cry.

Noel growled. "Afraid of another beating so you brought your friends I see. Guess you're too chicken to take me on alone."

"Not in your dreams babe. Now shut your pretty mouth and let us do the talking." Dante said.

I stood slightly confused. The tension in the air rose and a white feather floated down from the heavens. At least Noel and I weren't alone.

* * *

Okay! There's the first chapter! Please let me know what you all think. I have posted the next chapter as well so please continue on! Reviews are welcome!

Shadow


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two! Again please review. I really want to know if there are errors I can fix or what you guys think.

Mature Content: Language.

Disclaimer: I only own Noel, Alexis, and all their weapons.

* * *

: Alexis' POV:

The silence in the clearing was stiff, tension between Noel and Dante getting thicker with each passing moment. I held up my hands and Noel glared. The blue devil watched my every move.

"Let's just get this over with." I said, sighing.

"Very well then." The blue devil said. "What are your names? Why are you here? And why must you torture my brother?" He asked.

"We're here because we didn't want to join the other angels in Heaven." Noel said a spark of attitude in her voice.

I frowned at her. "I'm Alexis. My friend is Noel. We are half angels doing the work of God by slaying demons who exist to hurt the human race He covets. We just chose to stay here and appease our human sides with the pleasures Earth can offer." I explained to the group of demons.

"As for torturing Dante…" Noel smirked. "That just business. And it's funny to watch him get mad."

The blonde demon woman stepped forwards, putting her hands on her hips. She looked like the Eva, the angel who had fallen in love with the demon king Sparda. She glared at both of us and the white feather on the ground in front of us.

"Why do I sense the presence of Archangels if you are just Halflings? Why are they watching over you?" She asked.

Noel growled and I sighed. "My half brother is the Archangel Gabriel." Noel said.

"Michael is my half brother." I explained, meeting the woman's eyes. "They watch over us and check in sometimes."

* * *

: Noel's POV:

The demons were silent, mulling over the information. A sudden pulse of aura threw us all off guard and the ground below us began to crumble. Alexis jumped away, spreading her wings that materialized out of thin air. She landed on solid ground, katanas unsheathed and glinting in the sun. I jumped back as well, forming my wings and floating off the ground next to Alexis, my pistols drawn and ready to fire. Dante and his friends stood around the circle in the ground that had formed.

"What the hell was that!?" Dante yelled, looking into the hole. "Vergil did you see anything?"

The devil in blue shook his head. I saw a flash from the corner of my eye and heard Alexis scream as a demon grabbed her and held her by the neck. The demon was black, bat-like wings attached to its back. Alexis struggled and it held her tighter, gripping one of her wings in its claws. She winced and I saw blood drip from her back, staining her clothes.

"Alexis!" I cried out, moving to fight the creature.

An arm wrapped around my waist and stopped me. I struggled to get free when I heard Vergil's voice in my ear.

"Stop struggling. If you attack, that thing will rip her wing off." He said.

I stopped moving, hanging my head in defeat. Alexis screamed and more blood fell from her wing. I had to help her, but I couldn't risk her losing her wings. Tears fell from my eyes seeing my best friend in pain. A hand on my shoulder made me look up. It was then that I realized Dante was next to me.

"Seems like the cocky little angel does have a heart." He said with a grin. "When I distract him, go get your friend back." He said, pulling out his guns. I nodded and lifted off as Dante began to shoot at the creature.

The demon screamed in rage, dropping Alexis. She fell, blood dripping from her back. I grappled with the demon, grabbing it from behind. A blue flash beneath me caught my eye and I saw Vergil holding an unconscious Alexis. I smiled wickedly and tightened my grip on the beast's wings, putting my foot on its back. With a graceful flip, I ripped the creature's wings off and, in one fluid movement, landed on the ground. Instantly my focus was on Alexis. I ran to her, kneeling down and inspecting the damage.

Alexis was bleeding badly. Her left wing had been torn from her back almost completely. I wasn't sure I could heal it. Tears fell from my eyes as her breathing started to slow. Everyone stepped back except Vergil. A strong aura radiated through the clearing. I heard whispers from the female demons and Michael's familiar presence appeared behind me.

I looked up to see Michael standing there, full glory surrounded him. I moved to the side, cradling my friend in my arms. Michael knelt beside me and touched his sister's cheek. He ran his hands along her injured wing, fusing it to her back again. A thin pink scar ran along the edge of her wing.

"Take better care of her Noel. If you die you will never make it to the Kingdom of Heaven." His deep voice echoed in the silent clearing. "Do not fail the Creator, Noel. Do not let yourself or Alexis die. I cannot save her again."

I nodded and looked back at my now sleeping friend. Her breathing had returned to normal and I sighed. When I looked back to Michael, only a white feather remained in his place. Vergil stepped back as I lifted my friend up and started my long walk back to Angel Dust. Clouds had rolled in and thunder rumbled in the distance as it began to rain.

Vergil and Dante stepped in front of me, stopping my progress. I was exhausted and stared at the ground.

"Let us help you." Vergil said, taking Alexis from my grasp. He held her bridal style, gazing longingly at her face.

I reached for her but a glowing arm stopped me. Nero, my bartender friend from Rose Underground, held out my pistols. I took them with a slight nod. Holstering the guns I once again reached for Alexis. Vergil shook his head. Nero took Alexis' katanas and returned them to their sheaths, handing them to Dante.

"Enough Noel. You are in no condition to carry her home. Show us the way to your place and we can take you home." Vergil spoke softly.

I chose not to argue, still stuck on Michael's words. I turned and began to walk in the direction of Angel Dust. The walk was silent except for the rain. I hadn't noticed, until we reached the alley, that Dante and Vergil were the only two who came with. Unlocking the door, I let them both in. Alexis stirred a bit but didn't wake up. Her wings had disappeared as had mine. I led the brother's upstairs and showed Vergil to Alexis' room. Once she was in her bed, I watched Vergil cover her up before joining Dante and I in the hall.

"You guys can stay here I guess…" I said softly, glancing towards my door. "We don't really have room for guests… Thanks for helping me anyways."

"You're welcome. I will come around tomorrow to check on Alexis. We will find out what caused that demon attack." Vergil said before turning and leaving.

Dante stood there in silence, his arms crossed. I slid down against the wall, my head in my hands. I let my tears fall again, feeling the exhaustion and fatigue from the day catching up to me. Dante sighed and knelt down to my level, wiping away my tears.

"Come on babe. This isn't the cocky angel who steals my jobs. Your friends gonna be okay." He said.

"I was supposed to keep her safe. She's not as strong as I am. Michael made me swear when we chose to stay here that I would protect Alexis. If she dies, she'll never go to heaven. Michael would kill me if I let that happen." I cried.

"That demon wasn't normal Noel. I'm going to head back to Devil May Cry and try to figure out what caused this. Trish and Lady are investigating as well. We can work together on this. Something is going on." He said sternly. "Get some rest and we'll chat in the morning."

I nodded and stood up, heading to my bedroom. I heard Dante leave and stepped into my bathroom to shower. After running the water until it became cold, I stepped out and dried off. I used the last of my energy to get dressed in shorts and a tank top, crawling into my bed. The fatigue from the day caught up to my mind and I was asleep within minutes.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I walked into Devil May Cry early the next morning, having been out on my own investigation all night. Vergil was up, sitting at my desk with a large, old book in front of him and a cup of coffee. I headed straight for the couch, taking out Ebony and Ivory to clean and reload them. Nero came in from the kitchen and leaned against the wall.

"Please don't tell me you were with the angels all night." He said a slight annoyed tone in his voice.

"They're too old for you anyways kid." I chuckled. "And no. I was out investigating in the city. And I didn't like what I found."

Vergil's head snapped up and he looked at me with pure curiosity. Nero raised an eyebrow and I heard footsteps, signaling Lady and Trish in the room as well.

"Well Dante." Vergil said. "Do enlighten us."

"I found traces of Mundas' aura." I said with a grim expression. "And the stench of a Hell Gate."

A shiver ran through my comrades, the name hanging in the air. Vergil and I had dealt with Mundas before, but that was the last time we had hoped to see him. With the presence of a Hell Gate in the city as well, this was starting to look oddly familiar. The only question was what did the angels have to do with this?

"Dante we need to go see the angels. They may not know anything about Mundas. If that is the case and they are a target… They are in severe danger." My brother said, marking the page in the book and closing it.

I nodded and holstered my guns, standing up. "Let's go. Lady, Trish. See what you can dig up from some of the informants around the city. If Mundas is hiding here, we will find him."

They nodded and left, grabbing the keys to my car. I sighed, hoping they brought her back in one piece. Nero grabbed his jacket and sword. I tossed him the keys to my motorbike as he headed for the door.

"I'm going to go see some of the regulars from the Underground. We get a few demons who know things they shouldn't and love to gossip. I'll see what I can dig up." The kid said, heading out.

Vergil and I left to Angel Dust, finding the door unlocked when we got there. We stepped inside, looking around. Noel's katana lay on her desk, her belt there as well. The twin pistols she carried were missing and I ducked as a shot rang out and a bullet dug into the wood frame of the front door.

Vergil's hand went to Yamato and I clicked the safety off on Ebony. Noel stepped out of the kitchen, sighing when she saw us. Her hair was disheveled and she looked like she hadn't slept much. We released our weapons as Noel put hers down. She turned and motioned for us to follow her into the kitchen. We followed, finding her cooking scrambled eggs and bacon, with pancakes. My stomach grumbled.

Noel handed us each a cup of coffee and pointed to the chairs at the table. Vergil politely took a seat. I followed suit, receiving a warning look from Noel when I hesitated.

"I figured you wouldn't mind breakfast, since it is early. Alexis is still sleeping. I'm not going to wake her." She said.

Vergil nodded. "It's best to let her rest. We need to ask you a few questions."

Noel frowned and set the plates of food on the table. She joined us with her own plate of eggs, a bagel and a small bowl of yogurt. I waited until she was sitting before giving her a level look.

"Has your brother ever told you anything about higher powered demons?" I asked. "Like the demon king Sparda?"

Noel nodded, taking a bite of her yogurt and swallowing it before answering me. "We have a book on him. Angel's and Demon Legends. It tells about the angel Eva who married the demon king Sparda and had twin sons. But Sparda was a Fallen. That's why he became a Demon. He could never go back to Heaven with Eva." She looked at Vergil then back to me. "Dammit. Don't tell me you two are the sons of Sparda…"

I nodded. "That's us babe. Nero is Vergil's illegitament son. He's got human blood in his veins from a young woman we knew back in our younger days…." I said, my thoughts traveling back to Kat and our past. "Vergil and I are the Nephilim that the world was abuzz about years ago."

She nodded. "I remember that. Alexis and I had just found out we were angels. That's when Mundas controlled everything."

"You know about Mundas?" Vergil asked between bites of his food.

Noel nodded. "Of course. He was Sparda's jealous brother. As a full demon, he believed Sparda betray the demon race by becoming an archangel and then mating with an angel after he had fallen. Michael and Gabriel were the ones who kept us off the radar so Mundas wouldn't get to us. He knows we exist, but he isn't aware we are only half blood."

Vergil nodded and we ate in silence for a few minutes as my brother thought things over. I watched Noel clean up the dishes after we finished the meal. She cleaned up the kitchen and sat down at the table again.

"You don't think Mundas is after us, do you?" Noel asked, a fearful look crossed her eyes but she hid it quickly.

Vergil didn't answer and I looked at the table when Noel turned her eyes to me. She looked down, her hair hiding her eyes. We sat in silence when she got up and left the room. Vergil sighed. It was a few moments before we heard footsteps coming downstairs again. This time there were two sets.

Noel entered first, wearing simple jeans and a clean white t-shirt. She had a jean half jacket over it and her weapons belt around her waist. Her hair was straight and fell to one side to cover her left eye. Alexis followed, wearing a similar outfit. She wore pink instead of white, her weapons absent from her attire. Upon seeing Vergil the blonde angel blushed and sat where Noel had.

"How are you feeling?" Vergil asked, reaching out to touch her hand.

"I-I'm fine. Noel told me what happened… I'm so sorry for causing you any trouble." Alexis glanced away.

"It's no trouble at all. I'm just glad you're okay Alexis." Vergil said with a perfect smile.

Noel handed Alexis a plate of eggs and some yogurt, silently demanding the younger angel to eat.

"Would it be okay if we came with you two back to your place?" Noel asked. "I'd like to discuss that demon from yesterday. And I'd like to work out a plan for dealing with any future attacks."

Vergil nodded. We waited for Alexis to finish her food and grab her weapons. The girls locked up and led us to their car, Noel tossing the keys to me. I smirked and got in, letting Alexis and Vergil have the back seat. We made it back to DMC and I parked the car in the open space in the three vehicle garage.

Vergil and Alexis began to read through some of the ancient books piled on Vergil's desk. I could hear her murmuring translations to some of the Angelic texts. Noel sat on the sofa and looked at me. I sighed and kicked up my feet at my desk.

"We still need to confirm the possible Hell Gate…" I said nonchalantly.

Noel's eyes widened. "There's a possible Hell Gate in the city?! Why in all creations name didn't you say something before!" She stood fast.

"I didn't think it would be necessary to rile you up 'til now." I said with a smirk.

"Seriously. Hell Gates can do a lot of damage to an angel's aura. Only Michael has ever gone into Hell through one and come out alive. He suffered for it." Alexis chimed in.

"If Mundas has created a Hell Gate we are all screwed." Noel said.

"Then you better not stray too far from this place." Nero's voice echoed as he walked in.

"What do you mean?" Noel asked, hands on her hips.

"I talked to some of the regulars that visit the Rose Underground. One of them took a little convincing. But I got what I wanted. Three confirmed sightings. Mundas is here, and he has a Hell Gate. He's out for blood. Angel blood. Something you two did seriously pissed him off." Nero explained, setting his bloody sword down.

Alexis frowned and shrugged. "We just do our job and slay demons that terrorize people." She said.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I sat back on the couch, not speaking. My breath had caught in my throat. I remembered one of my first missions handed to me by Gabriel. It was a direct order from Higher Up. The room spun a bit until a hand rested on my shoulder. Alexis stared at me with concern.

"Lex…. I'm the reason. Gabriel gave me a solo mission years ago. It was to kill a demon child. My first solo mission after we got our powers." I said through shaky breaths.

"Noel. Were you the angel that killed Mundas' kid?" Dante asked.

I nodded. "I had to. It was an order from the Creator. Gabriel had said that the mother was dealt with. I had to finish up the job. I didn't realize whose kid it was at the time, only that I had to destroy it. It was powerful."

Alexis nodded. "You came home with so many wounds that time. I was afraid I had lost you when you collapsed on me. Gabriel healed you and said you had completed the mission. But I never was told what the details were."

Vergil sighed. "Well now we know what Mundas wants. Whether or not he is targeting both girls is something we need to figure out. Nero, get word to Lady and Trish. I want them to find out who is loyal to Mundas and who isn't. That will show us who we can trust."

Nero nodded and stepped outside to call Trish. I sat next to Alexis, pondering how I would get her out of this mess and to safety. I looked at Vergil and sighed. I guess working with the Devil Hunters was my only option for now. This wasn't serious enough to call upon Gabriel. He would be furious if I couldn't clean up my own mess and fight my own battles. He had trained me better than that.

"Vergil…" I said softly, catching the blue devils attention. "Swear to me that no matter what Mundas has planned, you will take care of Alexis for me." I said, serious as I had ever been.

Vergil nodded. "I will not let anything happen to her. I swear, Noel."

"In blood." I demanded. "I want your solemn vow."

Vergil nodded. He grabbed a small dagger from his desk drawer and walked over to me. I took the dagger and unsheathed it. Vergil held out his hand and Alexis whimpered next to me.

"Noel stop it. You don't need to do this." She urged.

"I can't risk your chance at Heaven on my screw ups Lex. Besides, I can see he likes you. It's written all over his face." I told her.

I slit my finger and traced the pattern of an angelic seal on Vergil's palm. He nodded to me and I spoke the words needed to cast the seal.

"Vergil Sparda. Swear on your life that you shall protect and take care of Alexis should I no longer be able to." I spoke.

"I shall or may my life be taken instead of hers." He said, staring at Alexis with affection in his eyes.

I nodded. "So mote it be."

A few moments later we were left alone as the devil hunters handled some business outside with Nero. The image of my angelic seal burned into Vergil's palm stayed in my mind. I felt Alexis tap my shoulder and looked over at her.

Alexis sighed. "Was that necessary Noel?"

"Lex… I can see he already cares for you. And you are smitten. I can tell. Michael wasn't please that I let you get hurt. I'm lucky I got just a reprimand. You have to have someone there that can take care of you if I can't fix this mess." I told her. "We've been like sisters all our lives. I don't want to see you hurt again."

"I understand. I know you're just looking out for me. I'll try to be more careful. Vergil offered to help me practice more. So I get better with my swords."

"We'll get through this Lex… I'm just making sure you're taken care of if this comes down to an all out war."

Alexis nodded, relaxing into the sofa. I watched her drift off to sleep, hoping that Michael wouldn't get angry with me for trusting his sister to a Nephilim. I sent a silent prayer to my brother, asking for his guidance and protection. Nero's sudden entrance into the building startled both Alexis and I.

Nero grabbed his sword and looked at us girls. "We have company."

* * *

Well this chapter started out feeling a bit rushed but I hope you like it. Please leave me a review on your opinion. Love all you fantastic people!

Shadow


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three! Love all you who are reading this right now. You are the reason I write these chapters and post them for the world to see. Let me know what you think.

Mature Content: Mild Swearing

I Only Own Noel, Alexis, and their weapons.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I stepped outside with Nero, looking up at the blood red sky. Alexis gasped as the horde of cat like demons jumped down from the surrounding buildings. Lady and Trish were surrounded at the end of the alley. Nero made his move and landed next to them. One of the demons screeched and the mass attacked.

The next few moments were a blur. I could hear gun fire from Nero and Dante cursing at the demons. Vergil was taking out the horde with Alexis and I soon found myself back to back with the red devil himself. The cramped alley was hard to fight in without injuring anyone and I had a feeling I wouldn't have the room for my wings.

Dante had resorted to his sword, slashing at the beasts as they came at him. I had been using my katana, saving my ammo for the stragglers at the end. A feral growl to my left caught my attention and I froze. There wasn't time to move as one of the demons flew at me, claws out and ready to tear into my skin. Blood splattered across my cheek and I looked up at the shadow in front of me.

"Snap out of it! This isn't the time to go chicken on me." Dante growled.

Blood leaked from a gash on his arm as the creature that was attacking me slid off the end of his blade and turned to ash. I nodded and swallowed the lump in my throat, turning to slash at the demons behind me. Moments passed by in slow motion, the number of demons decreasing as quickly as we could fend off their group attacks.

Finally the doors of Devil May Cry were locked shut as we all stood inside, panting from exhaustion. Alexis checked Vergil over for injuries while I took the first aid kit Nero handed me and began to clean Dante's wound.

"I'll heal, Noel." Dante complained.

"Shush. I need to clean it. Those things had poison claws."I told him, pouring clean water onto a rag and wiping the blood away.

I formed my wings long enough to pull a feather and a small tuft of down from them. I crushed them in my hand to make silver angel dust, pressing it to the wound. The angel dust turned black and I wiped it away with another damp rag. Dante winced as I wrapped the wound.

"There. I got the poison out. It should heal fine now." I told him, standing up and packing up the first aid kit. "Is everyone else okay?" I asked, checking on them.

Trish and Lady had minor cuts and bruises, nothing that wouldn't heal on its own. I set the kit on the desk and looked over to my best friend. Alexis was flirting quietly with Vergil on the couch. I shook my head and put a hand on my hip. My katana sheath bumped against my leg and I picked up my bloody sword from the floor. I grabbed the bloody rag from cleaning Dante's wound and started to wipe down my blade.

Lady walked over to me and leaned against the desk that I had taken a seat on. She watched my movements, handing me a clean rag and bottle of water when I couldn't get the blood off. I nodded my thanks and finished cleaning the sword before sheathing it. Dante wiped the demon blood from my cheek with the rag before setting it down.

"Trish and I did some scouting and investigating. It's not safe for you girls to be on your own. You should stay here until this mess is over."

"Thanks. But I've already caused enough issues. This is my mistake and I have to fix it." I said solemnly.

"You aren't facing Mundas alone, Noel." Nero said. "Dante and my dad had a hell of a time beating him last time. You'll be killed!"

"Vergil and I will take you girls back to Angel Dust to get your things. You're staying here where we can keep you safe and see attacks coming." Dante said, his tone saying not to argue.

Alexis walked over and touched my arm. She had fear in her eyes as well as sadness. I sighed and put my hand on hers. She smiled a little.

"Remember the promise we made?" She asked me softly.

I nodded. "We promised to always take our safety first. And to accept help when we knew we were outmatched. That's the only way you would agree to stay on Earth with me."

"We need help, Noel. They know this enemy firsthand. We don't. We're safer here." She reasoned.

I nodded again. "Let's go get our things. We don't how long we'll be here."

Alexis nodded and we looked to the twin devil hunters. They grabbed their swords and the keys for the car. It took a few minutes for us to get to Angel Dust and unlock the door. Alexis and I split up once upstairs to collect our things. I packed my black and gold duffel full of all of my clothes and boots, grabbing my bathroom items that I needed.

I met Alexis in the hall, heading to the last room at the end. We opened the door and I grabbed a large steel plated briefcase. I set it on the file cabinet and opened it, grabbing the important files and pictures we needed to take with. Alexis collected the extra ammo for my guns and our mission supplies.

The two devils stood in the entryway waiting as we came downstairs. I headed into the kitchen and collected the angel dust from the feathers our brothers would leave. I stashed it in my duffel and made one last quick check before returning to the others. Vergil grabbed Alexis' duffel and mine, putting them in the car as we followed him out, locking up the shop.

I took one longing look at my home and sighed. We got in the car and started to drive away. Alexis looked behind her and gasped, making me look back. A demon stood atop the building Angel Dust was in. Flames shot up from the building, the windows shattering as the demon laughed and disappeared. Tears rolled from Alexis' eyes and she turned away, using Vergil's shoulder to cry on.

I sat in silence as Dante drove. The flames in the rearview mirror lit up the cloudy sky as raindrops started to fall once again. I didn't realize I was crying until Dante wiped a tear off my cheek with his thumb. He parked the car in the garage at DMC and grabbed the bags with Vergil. I sat on Dante's desk in shock, glad that no one else was in the room at that moment.

"Alexis can have my room. I have a couch in my room I can sleep on." Vergil said.

"No…" Alexis said. "I trust you not to do anything. You can sleep in the bed too." She said softly, reaching out to hug him.

I looked away as they took her things up to his room. Dante sat on the edge of the desk next to me. He looked over at me and bumped my shoulder. I sighed and looked up at him through my hair.

"You can have my bed. We don't have any extra rooms…" He said. "I don't mind."

"Thank you." I said, hugging him.

I watched him stand up and take my bags upstairs. My chest felt tight as he walked away and I sighed. _Stop it Noel_ , I told myself. _Think of how Gabriel would feel about your poor choices_ , I scolded myself mentally. The Red Devil stayed on my mind as I made my way upstairs. It wasn't hard to find Dante's room.

I entered the room, finding Dante absent and my bags on the bed. I quickly changed into a pair of sweat pants and a tank top. Setting my bags aside, I crawled into the king sized bed. The black silk sheets felt cool on my skin and smelt like Dante's cologne. I inhaled, finding myself thinking about the devil hunter, the tightness in my chest returning.

I sighed, letting sleep take me. My body was so tired from the stress, finally relaxing after the fighting from earlier. The darkness of my dreams turned to a white room. I looked around and saw my brother standing in the middle of the room. I hung my head as I walked towards him. Gabriel stood silently until I was next to him.

"Noel." His deep voice echoed. "What is it in your heart that troubles you. It is enough to summon me."

"I… Gabriel I think I'm falling for him. I hardly know him and he has already made me feel things I have never felt before." I confessed. "Alexis has fallen for his brother…."

"Michael will handle her. Do not worry." Gabe said softly, lifting my chin so I looked him in the eye. "Noel. Your human side craves companionship and love. Being a Halfling, you can marry and have a family. The choice is yours if you wish to let him in or not. You do not need my blessing so long as you are safe and happy."

I nodded and hugged my brother, wrapping my arms tightly around him and resting my head on his chest. "Thank you Gabriel." I said, failing to hide the fear in my heart from him as I let my guard down.

He nodded and met my eyes again after returning my hug. "There is something else, Noel."

I sighed. "I fear that I may fail and a war will break out, endangering the humans." I spoke carefully. "I doubt that I am strong enough to handle this on my own."

"You must use your God given gifts Noel. All that I possess so do you. You are the daughter of a human and a Cherub. You have so much to learn about your abilities. Unlock your hidden glory and you will find the answers." Gabriel said. "Now I must go. There is much I have to do. Be safe little one."

I nodded and blinked, finding myself alone in the white room. The brightness faded as I fell back into a deep slumber.

My brother's riddle still hung in my mind the next morning when I woke up. _Hidden glory? What could he possibly mean by that?_ I thought to myself, heading downstairs to the kitchen for a cup of coffee. I passed Dante asleep on the couch, and my mind traveled back to thoughts of the Devil hunter.

I looked around the kitchen, finding things I needed to make breakfast for everyone. I had decided to make coffee first and see who would be up by the time it was done. To my surprise, a sleepy eyed Nero walked into the kitchen as I was pouring my cup. I nodded to him and grabbed another mug, pouring him some as well.

"Morning sunshine." I said, handing him the coffee. "Breakfast? I was thinking omelets…"

"Sounds good as long as you cook. No one else here can cook very well besides me." He said.

I nodded and pulled out the eggs, ham, bacon crumbles, shredded cheese, and diced peppers I had prepared while making the coffee. In a matter of minutes I had made Nero an omelet and set it in front of him at the table.

"Wow. Dante's a lucky guy. You'd make a perfect housewife Noel." He complimented, making me look at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Dante? Why Dante?" I asked hurriedly.

"He likes you. The old man is stubborn and might not admit it to your face. But I've known him for a while. He really has a thing for you."

I pondered Nero's words, making four more omelets and getting out mugs for coffee. A sleepy Alexis and Vergil walked in shortly after, accepting the hot food with soft thanks. I walked back to the main room and poked Dante in the cheek, giggling when he brushed my hand away.

"Dante get up or your breakfast will get cold." I said through giggles.

It took a few more pokes before he stopped snoring and opened one eye. By now I had sat on his stomach, continuously poking him in the cheek. He gave me a one eyed glare and I stood up.

"Come on sleepyhead. I made breakfast." I said, going back into the kitchen to eat my own food.

After everyone had eaten, I cleaned up the kitchen and decided to go take a shower. Returning to Dante's room, I grabbed my bathroom things and a towel from my bag, walking out only to bump into Dante himself, wearing nothing but a towel. He caught me, pulling me close to his damp chest before I fell. His wet hair dripped water on my blushing cheeks. I stammered out an apology and ducked out of his arms, making it to the safety of the bathroom before Dante could say anything.

After calming down in the shower, I washed my long chocolate brown hair and stepped out to dry myself off. It wasn't long before I had dried and curled my hair. I put on my jeans and a plain tank top for the day. Cleaning up after myself, I went back to Dante's room and put my stuff away.

I heard running down the hall accompanied by giggling and squealing. Vergil's laughter echoed along with it and I smiled. Alexis was enjoying her flirting with the older son of Sparda. My thoughts lingered on the devil hunters. I hadn't thought to ask what happened to their mother and father. It was forbidden to ask any of the Archangels about that day. I wondered if Nero would have any information about them as I got up to venture downstairs.

Heading for the sofa to find Nero, I found Dante instead. He looked up at me then scowled and quickly looked away. I frowned and sat down, not really paying attention to the show he was watching on television. He kept his gaze away from mine even when I tried to get his attention.

"Dante what did I do?" I finally asked. "You weren't this grumpy before."

Silence was all I got. I sighed and leaned over, flicking him in the forehead. He sat and pouted like a four year old as I focused on the show he was watching. The tense silence between us began to bother me and I prayed Nero would show himself soon so I could ask him about Eva and Sparda before it slipped my mind or I gave in to my desire to admit defeat to the Red Devil next to me.

Time passed and I sighed, getting sick of the tension in the air. I got up and went to the kitchen, getting myself a glass of water. I heard footsteps and a door slam. Looking out into the living room I found Dante was gone. I frowned and sat at his desk, looking at the photograph in a thin golden frame. The woman in the picture had a kind, soft smile. I touched the frame lightly, pulling my hand back as the door opened and closed again, revealing a very tired looking Nero.

"You look like hell." I said, sarcasm in my voice.

"It's not a very enjoyable job." He retorted.

"Hmm." I nodded. "Nero can I ask you a question?"

"What is it Noel?"

"What happened to Sparda and Eva?" I asked, looking back at the photo.

Nero sighed and walked over to the couch, kicking his feet up as he wiped down his weapons. I waited for him to speak, hoping to get an answer before Dante came back. Much to my surprise, it wasn't Nero who answered. It was Vergil, whom I hadn't notice come down stairs.

"My father is being held captive somewhere in Hell. Mundas took him when Dante and I were little." Vergil said. "Our mother, Eva… Mundas ordered her death. She didn't make it out of the mansion."

"I'm sorry..." I said softly.

"I figured you'd have known." He said with a shrug.

I shook my head. "Lesser angels are forbidden to ask the higher ups about it. Eva was spectacular. She was the one who taught Gabriel his healing power. I never met her but she's legendary in the Holy Kingdom." I said as I ran a finger over the edge of the photograph.

Vergil smiled faintly from at the compliment his mother received. He nodded and went to get something from the bookshelf by his desk before heading back upstairs. Nero looked over at me once his father was out of the room.

"So what pissed the old man off? Haven't seen him like that since he got rejected by a girl." He commented.

I shrugged. "I'm not sure. I bumped into him earlier in the hall after he showered. But it was nothing. He's been like this ever since."

"You didn't fall for his charms?" Nero asked in mock horror. "No wonder he's in a bad mood."

"It was an accident. Besides. How do I know if he likes me? He hasn't really made an effort." I said, flipping my hair over my shoulder.

Nero just gave me a strange look and shrugged, heading up to his room to get some sleep. I sighed and nestled myself in Dante's chair, relaxing to the scent of the man. I felt the tightness in my chest return and I held back tears. _If only I knew I could trust him_ , I thought to myself. _I wouldn't have this problem._ I closed my eyes, willing my tears away.

Finally I couldn't take it anymore. I stood and grabbed my weapons from the bedroom upstairs. I had to kill something before I went crazy thinking about the devil hunter. It took me mere moments to get to the outskirts of the city. I wandered the warehouse district looking for demonic aura. I sighed and held Heaven's Hand Maiden close, feeling eyes on me.

Time seemed to drag and I eventually found myself at the Docks, watching the sun set. I could see Fortuna faintly in the distance. The fading sunlight brushed the edges of the city, bringing a cool breeze with it. I felt a small amount of demonic aura with the breeze. It was probably from Fortuna. The city hadn't had many human inhabitants since the downfall of the Order.

Someone cleared their throat and I stood, whirling around to face the one who startled me. A powerful demon stood before me, two lesser demons flanking him. I put a hand on my katana, ready to defend myself if I needed to. The lesser demons snarled, baring their claws and fangs at me.

"So you are the angel bitch that killed my heir." The powerful demon said.

My mind clicked and I mentally cursed. "I have no idea what—"

"Don't play dumb. You have the same aura. Although not as strong as I had thought."

"What do you want Mundas?" I growled.

"I am surprised you know my name. I guess it's to be expected. You are being protected by my worthless nephews. So let me ask you this. Where are your valiant protectors now?" He chuckled evilly.

"I don't need protecting. I can handle myself." I said, hoping to keep my voice from shaking.

"We shall see about that." He motioned for the lesser demons. "Kill the bitch. And bring me her head." He said before disappearing.

The lesser demons attacked simultaneously, barely giving me time to draw my blade. I blocked their attacks, turning to slice at one. A sharp pain in my side made me cry out, my wings unfolding to give me an edge. I lifted off the ground, feeling a force drive me back down. One of the demons stood above me as the other reached for my hair, dragging me up by it. I felt blood trail down my cheek from the impact of hitting the ground.

I swung my sword backwards, decapitating one of the demons. The other caught me off guard, throwing me into the side of a building. I felt the gash on my side burn as I pulled a shard of glass from it. The window in the building had shattered when I hit. I struggled to get up, hoping that I would survive until someone found me.

* * *

: Alexis' POV:

I walked downstairs with Vergil, finding only Dante in the room. He was kicked back in his desk chair, an empty pizza box on the desk under his feet. Vergil sighed in disgust, watching his brother consuming a whole bucket of strawberry ice cream. I tapped his boot.

"Dante, where is Noel?" I asked.

The red devil shrugged. "I haven't seen her since I left to get my pizza." He said.

Vergil's eyes widened and I smacked Dante's leg. "She's not here!? You're not the slightest bit worried?"

"She should be upstairs." Dante answered.

"Do us a favor Dante and get off your ass. Noel isn't upstairs. Her weapons are gone as well." Vergil spoke to his younger twin.

"Dante we have to go after her!" I pleaded. "She could be hurt! It's not like Noel to go off alone without telling me or be gone after dark."

Dante sighed and got up, walking to the kitchen to put his ice cream away. He returned with a dark look in his eyes. I grabbed my swords from by Vergil's desk and followed Dante to the door. Vergil was right behind me when Dante stopped.

"You stay here. I don't need Vergil out there trying to protect you and help me. I'll bring Noel back." He said before leaving.

I sighed and hugged Vergil, praying that Dante would find her.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I knelt on the ground, spitting out blood. The demon seemed to have unlimited energy. I struggled to hold my sword up, standing only to feel claw tips rake across my cheek again. I fell to the ground, wincing when I was picked up by my hair and thrown into another wall. This time my strength failed me and I couldn't lift my body up.

My vision wavered as I looked around the lit up area. I groaned as the demon got closer. Sinner lay in front of me, having been knocked away before I could reload. I reached for the gun, checking to find one last bullet jammed in the chamber. With a hopeful tug, I tried to release the gun. The demon hissed and kicked it away with a clawed foot.

"Faccccce it, girl. No one isssss coming to sssssave you. Lord Mundassssss will have your head!" It cackled.

Tears fell from my eyes as I realized the demon spoke the truth. My own brother had even refused to come help me as I prayed for salvation. I closed my eyes and collapsed to the ground completely exaughsted, crying out in pain as the demon picked me up by the throat. I gasped for air, looking off into the dark night as my vision started to fade. A loud bang rang out and the demon screamed, dropping me against the wall into a pile of bloody glass. A figure in red caught my eye and I tilted my head.

"You look like shit. Never thought I'd see the day when you got your ass handed to you." A familiar voice said as the person knelt in front of me.

"Dante?" I whispered, blinking through my tears.

"The one and only babe." He said, standing to face the demon. "Hey buddy. Time for you to pick on someone your own size. Leave the girl out of this."

The demon cackled. "Fine, devil hunter. Have it your way. But she will be dead before you can finish thisssss fight and sssssave her." It snarled, jumping to attack.

* * *

Well! That sure was interesting! I hope you all like it. I actually have the next chapter ready to post and if you all review, I might just post it early as a treat. Thanks for reading. Tune in next time and don't forget to review!

Shadow


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four! I love writing this story so much that I am actually ahead and may post chapters sooner than normal. All for you lovely people.

Mature Content: Mild Swearing. Minor sexual scenes.

I only own Noel, Alexis, and their weapons.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I pushed the demon back with my blade, slicing yet another gash in its chest. The creature howled and flexed its claws for attack. I pulled out Ebony and shot a clip into its open chest wound. The creature screamed again and jumped at me. I blocked it and spun, clashing my blade against its scales.

I could see why Noel had a tough time with this demon. She had to have been fighting for a while before I found her. From the faint traces of aura left, I could sense that there had been two of these bastards. A small trace of familiar aura circulated the area as well. I decided to finish things quickly as I was getting bored of the fight.

With one swift slice I sent the creatures head rolling, its body turning to ashes. I dusted my hands off and turned, hearing a soft thump. My eyes rested on Noel's limp form lying on the ground and I walked over, carefully picking her up. She whimpered and I took off for DMC. Noel slipped out of consciousness by the time I returned.

* * *

: Alexis' POV:

I paced in front of Dante's desk, waiting for his return. It had been far too long and my mind was turning to the worst. I looked up when the door slammed open, revealing a slightly scratched up Dante and a very bloody Noel. Vergil closed and locked the doors as I ran for the First Aid kit.

When I returned from the bathroom I found Dante holding Noel on the sofa. He had removed her shirt for me to get a better look at the injuries she had suffered. I quickly inspected the wounds, pulling glass and a demon claw fragment out of her side. Taking a clean rag, I soaked it in fresh warm water before wiping her wounds clean.

"Hold her up Dante. I need to stitch and wrap this one." I said, trying to keep calm.

I stitched the wound in her side shut and bandaged it snuggly. I then set to work cleaning her face up. She had a few scrapes on her cheek that required a small bandage. I took a clean rag and wiped the blood off of her temple. A few small bandages later and she looked better. I checked over Dante before returning the first aid kit to its place in the bathroom and grabbing Noel a clean shirt.

Dante was still cradling her when I returned. I dressed her in the shirt and took a seat on the chair next to the sofa. Dante was staring at Noel's unconscious face. I watched him, glancing away when Vergil leaned up against the arm of the chair I was on.

"What happened out there Dante?" I asked softly.

"She was like this when I got to her. My guess is she had been at it so long she couldn't hold on anymore." He said. "There were two lesser demons but still strong enough to do damage. She killed one."

I nodded. "She's never been this hurt. I just don't understand why two demons would randomly attack her."

"These weren't your normal, run-of-the-mill demons Alexis." Dante said sternly. "I had trouble with just one of them. And I sensed a faint trace of Mundas' aura when I got there."

Vergil froze. "You think he found her?" He asked.

"He must have. She was on the edge of the city. At the docks and warehouses that look out towards Fortuna. Any one of those places could be his hiding spot." Dante sighed.

"I'm surprised Gabriel didn't step in." I said more to myself them the twin brothers.

"What does that mean?" Vergil asked.

"Our brothers were told that they could step in and help us if we ever got hurt like this. Gabriel must have been ordered not to." I explained. "I'm sure Noel prayed for salvation."

Dante growled. "She could have died. That means nothing to them?"

I watched as he got up, carrying Noel upstairs. Vergil put a hand on my shoulder and I hugged him. We pulled apart when I headed for the kitchen to make something to eat for us.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I lay Noel on the bed, covering her up with my coat. I closed the windows and pulled the curtains halfway shut, crawling onto my bed next to the sleeping girl. My boots thumped softly to the floor as I slipped them off along with my gun holsters. I had rested my sword against the wall as well.

It was early morning hours when I woke up, groaning softly as I rolled over. I felt the bed sink as I bumped into the body next to me. Noel stirred a bit and I found myself staring into her sparkling eyes. She shifted and winced, tears springing to her eyes. Quietly I wiped them away.

"Dante? Am I in your room?" She asked in a dry voice.

"Yeah babe. Alexis patched you up. You were pretty beat up when I got you home."

"Home. It's nice to think of this place as home." She whispered, closing her eyes again as she gripped my coat tightly.

I smiled and wrapped my arm delicately around her waist, resting my face in the crook of her neck. Her muscles relaxed and her breathing slowed, signaling she had fallen back asleep. I smiled and closed my eyes, letting sleep reclaim my mind.

The sun shone through the half open curtains when I finally woke up. Noel had managed to roll onto her good side and was nestled against my chest. I smirked, pushing her hair out of her face. The soft movement of her hair was enough to rouse her from slumber. I watched her eyes flutter open and her cheeks flush a soft pink at the position she was in.

I sat up, helping her into a sitting position as well when she tried to move. Noel looked at her bag on the floor as I put my boots on and walked around the bed. I clipped my belt on and set her bag on the bed.

"I can help you downstairs if you want. It's probably gonna hurt to walk for a while." I told her.

She nodded, grabbing sweatpants and slowly managed to slide her torn jeans off. I looked away as she got changed. She handed me my coat back and I put it on, offering her my hand. When Noel took it I helped her up and carefully scooped her into my arms, bringing her downstairs to lie on the sofa.

I sat next to her on the chair, watching her try to relax. She gently pressed on her side and bit her lip. I watched her lift up the edge of her shirt and check her bandages. We both sighed in relief when they were still white. I brushed her hair back from her eyes again and earned a slight frown from the angel.

"Noel. You can't go off on your own anymore. Mundas wants you dead." I said. "He almost succeeded. I almost lost you."

"I know." She sighed, looking away from me. "I was stupid. I owe you for saving my life."

"Noel…I don't want you to get hurt again." I said.

She didn't respond and I chose to let it go. There was no sense fighting over it. I went to the kitchen and retrieved my ice cream from the day before. Propping my feet on the coffee table, I popped the lid on the tub and spooned a large amount of the sweet strawberry heaven into my mouth. Noel gave me a wide eyed look and I offered her a spoonful, watching her lick her rose colored lips after accepting the sweet treat.

We both glanced up when Alexis and Vergil came downstairs, holding hands. Noel frowned at the younger angel. I shrugged and continued to eat my ice cream. Noel struggled to sit up a bit more and winced when she found it too painful.

"Alexis. Please tell me you have spoken to Michael first. He probably doesn't care but please tell me you told him?" Noel asked.

The blonde girl nodded and planted a soft kiss on my brother's cheek before heading to the kitchen. The smell of coffee wafted through the door a few minutes later. Noel sighed and turned her attention to a loose string on her sweat pants. I watched her fiddle with it, trying to figure out what she was thinking. I didn't even notice Vergil leave the room.

* * *

-A Few Days Later—

: Noel's POV:

I had managed to take a hot shower for the first time since the fight. Dante had continued to share his bed with me. It wasn't as awkward after the second night. It was actually nice to have someone next to me. I had been having nightmares about the fight, waking up in cold sweats with tears trailing down my cheeks. Alexis had been concerned, but I would always turn the conversation to her and Vergil.

I wasn't bothered by the fact that she was now an official couple with the blue devil hunter. _As long as she's happy,_ I told myself over and over again. I still got a tightness in my chest when I thought about Dante, wondering if he actually liked me in that way. I hated to admit it, but I was jealous of Alexis. She had what I craved most in this world: the love of a man.

I sighed and put my laundry in a hamper in Dante's room. Walking was difficult. I still had pain where a scar was forming on my side. Alexis made sure it was healing correctly at the faster pace that we healed, but she said it would scar and take longer since it was so deep. I ran a hand over the bandaged scar and sighed, trying to block out the memory of the demons claws digging into my side.

I opened the door to leave the room, bumping into Dante again. This had become normal for us, resulting in me blushing like a fool and Dante chuckling softly as he prevented me from falling on my butt. I looked up into his eyes and tilted my head to the side.

"Is there something you needed?" I asked him, pushing away gently to stand on my own.

"Just thought I'd tell you that the lovebirds left to go grocery shopping and we have the place to ourselves." He said, leaning on the doorframe.

"Where's Nero?" I asked, realizing he hadn't been around since yesterday morning. "Did he take a job?"

"Nah. The kid went to Fortuna to see his ex-girlfriend Kyrie. Said something about her wanting to fix things."

I shrugged. "Whatever. So what were you going to do? Be lazy again?" I asked with a grin.

Dante stepped towards me, slipping an arm around my waist and pulling me close. I could smell alcohol on his breath and frowned softly. This wasn't normal for Dante. I knew he drank, but this was different. He had definitely had a little too much. I tilted my head up a bit when he touched my chin.

"Dante what are you doing?" I asked, my voice soft.

He didn't answer me, leaning closer and brushing my bangs from my face. I inhaled his scent under the stench of the alcohol, closing my eyes a little at the comfort I found in his presence. I felt his hot breath on my lips and instinctively leaned closer, pressing my lips to his as my eyes closed completely. Dante pulled my closer, deepening the kiss.

My mind exploded with desire as I let go of my self control. My hands wandered under Dante's coat, gripping the fabric of his shirt. I felt Dante's hand gently press the back of my neck as we pressed closer to each other. I pulled away, looking up into his eyes where I found an emotion I had yet to see him show.

The voice in my mind screamed at me to think before I acted. _He's drunk! This won't mean anything later_ , the voice rang out. I blocked it out, leaning in for another long kiss. This time Dante pulled away first, picking me up and laying me on the bed carefully aware of my injuries. He hovered over me, letting me pull him down to my lips for a third time. My heart raced and I felt happiness flood my body, feeling that this was how things should be.

Less than an hour later, I found myself snuggled on Dante's shirtless chest. He was sleeping soundly, having passed out from the alcohol. I looked down at my simple jeans and black t-shirt. I sighed, letting my thoughts wander to the feeling of kissing the man in bed with me. I wondered if this was real, silently praying that this wasn't a dream.

A soft knock on the door made me jump and I realized I had fallen asleep. I attempted to sit up, feeling a weight hold me down. Dante's arm tightened around my waist and I sighed. The gentle knock sounded again and I ran a hand through my hair.

"Come in." I said softly, trying not to wake the sleeping man holding me.

Noel?" Vergil asked, stepping into the room. "I was wondering if you had seen Dante. I guess this answers my question."

"He was drunk…."

"I have no idea why. But he won't remember anything when he wakes up from it if he was really drunk." Vergil said, giving me a sympathetic look. "Did something happen between you two?"

I shook my head, wishing Vergil hadn't spoken those words. "Nothing that will matter to him later."

I looked back at the man I had fallen in love with and felt tears fill my eyes. The door shut, signaling Vergil's exit and I turned away from Dante, letting the tears fall. I glanced at the clock on the nightstand. Dante had been asleep for almost a full day. I wondered if he would wake up soon. I got my answer when he pulled me close.

"Noel? What's wrong?" His gruff voice asked.

I kept silent, biting my lip. Dante propped himself up on one arm, pulling me so I rolled onto my back. He frowned and felt my side to see if it was wet from blood.

"You aren't bleeding. Does your side hurt?" He asked, wiping at a stray tear.

"Just leave me alone." I whimpered, trying to roll over.

"Tell me what's wrong." He growled softly.

"It's nothing." I said through my tears.

Dante cursed softly. "I know your lying. Tell me."

My heart felt like it would break as I realized he wouldn't leave me alone unless I told him. It was obvious he was no longer feeling the alcohol. His normal demeanor had returned along with his cocky attitude.

"It meant nothing to you. You get drunk and kiss me and then it means nothing! How could you do that to me?" I asked him. "Do you even remember?"

Dante frowned. "Noel. I wasn't drunk… Okay maybe a little. I'm not one to forget things like that."

I turned away. Dante rested his chin on my arm. "Let me make this right Noel. I know how you feel about me." He said softly.

I rolled towards him to push him away and met his lips in a deep kiss. Dante's hands traveled to my sides, rubbing gently as he rolled back and pulled me on top of him. I ran my hands through his hair, deepening the kiss. He lifted up my shirt, breaking the kiss to pull it off and toss it to the floor. I blushed as he stared at my supple breasts, hidden only by a white silk and lace bra.

I sat back, pulling Dante up so I could run my nails down his back gently. He didn't protest, allowing me to run my perfectly manicured nails over his scarred skin. I placed a soft kiss on his neck, working my way up to his jaw line. He touched my cheek, tilting my face up to his and meeting my lips with a hungry kiss. I gave him entrance to my mouth, letting his tongue roam and battle with mine.

A soft moan escaped my lips as he pulled me back down. I pulled away for air, resting on Dante's chest for a moment. My fingertips traced his abs, running up to his chest and along his arms. The thudding of Dante's heart matched my own and I looked up at him.

"Whatever you want to call this, Noel… I want it." He said softly.

I nodded. A sudden knock on the door made us both jump, and Dante cursed. I rolled off of him, grabbing his red coat and covering myself up. Dante got up and stepped to the door, opening it slightly. I sighed and listened for who was at the door.

"What do ya want, kid?" Dante asked.

"Am I interrupting something, old man?" Nero's voice came from the other side of the door. "Everyone is wondering if you and Noel are still alive in there."

"Yeah yeah kid. She's sleeping." Dante said, slightly annoyed. "Leave us be."

"Fine old man. But if Alexis comes up here Noel better answer the door. See you two for dinner." He chuckled, walking away.

I got up as Dante shut the door. When he turned around he met my embrace, wrapping his arms around me. His calloused hands rubbed my back as I leaned up and pecked him on the lips.

"It's better not to tell anyone for right now." He said. "Not until Mundas has been dealt with."

I nodded. "If Mundas finds out, he'll use it against us."

Dante nodded and picked me up, earning a squeak from me. I slipped an arm around his neck as he walked to the bed, dropping me in the middle and climbing on top of me. I smirked as he attacked my neck and chest with small kisses, biting at the supple skin. He reached for the belt loops on my jeans, using them to pull my hips up and meet his. Using his quick reflexes, he slipped a hand underneath me and squeezed my butt.

I arched my back, pulling his head up gently for a long slow kiss. The room felt hot to me as we kissed and bit at each other's skin. Dante smirked, leaving small hickies across my chest and neck, easily able to be hidden with clothes and my hair. Dante rolled to the side, taking me with him once again. My long brunette hair spilled across his chest as I rested my head on his shoulder.

We both jumped when a sharp knock sounded at the door. I heard a voice clear and another knock as we scrambled to look at the clock and find our shirts.

"Noel! Dante! Get up and come downstairs for dinner." Alexis chirped, a slightly angry tone to her voice.

We both sighed, sharing a soft kiss before I stepped away to the mirror and put my shirt on, fixing my hair to hide the hickies. Dante got his shirt and coat on, waiting for me to follow before leaving the room. I put on an innocent smile and walked out to face Alexis.

* * *

Well then. That was fun to write. I am really excited to give you guys this chapter. I hope you like it.

Just to clarify, Noel and Dante are not a couple yet. I will answer any questions in the next chapter. Please review and give me your questions and feedback. Love you awesome peeps.

Shadow


	5. Chapter 5

Sorry for the wait between chapters. I have been in the middle of moving houses.

I really am sorry for the confusion. This story is a mix between the original and Reboot. Set after DMC 4. Think of the Reboot as the Sparda Boys' younger days.

Thank you to those of you who favorite this story and reviewed. It means a lot to me to know that you want to continue reading it.

I only own Noel and Alexis. I apologize for the filler.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I stood outside my bedroom door listening to the sounds coming from inside. Noel was unpacking her clothes into the closet. She and Alexis had settled in more as it had been over a month since Mundas had attacked Noel and tried to kill her. Angel Dust still hadn't been rebuilt, and I had doubts that the girls even wanted the shop to exist again. Noel's wounds had healed up and there were no traces of the fight except for a jagged pink scar on her side that she hid from view as much as possible.

I sighed before knocking twice and entering the room. I felt Noels eyes on me as I went about my business, taking off my weapons and putting them in the usual spot as well as laying my coat across the back of the new couch. She followed my movements as I lay on the bed, kicking my boots off to the floor. I avoided her gaze, once again ignoring the awkward silence that had developed between us recently.

Noel sighed and finished her unpacking. She hung up the last few items she had before folding up her duffel bag and tucking it away. She walked to the window and leaned out a bit. I felt the warm summer breeze and looked over. Her hair fluttered and I felt tightness in my chest as I stared at the woman before me.

"Alexis and I are going out to the club in a little while. We want to take our minds off things." Noel said softly. "Besides, we have a party to host."

"It's too dangerous." I said, covering my eyes with my arm.

"That's why Nero and Vergil will be there." She said stubbornly. "No one said you had to come with us Dante. I have a club to run. I need to be there."

I sighed."Fine. Go then. But don't expect me to save you if Mundas attacks." I growled.

"No one asked you to save me Dante. I can handle myself!" Noel growled before slamming the door shut on her way out.

I sighed, something I had begun doing a lot when it came to Noel. The scent of her perfume lingered on my pillow. I wondered why she had become so distant. She couldn't be pregnant. Alexis would have killed me by now. We hadn't even actually had sex anyways. I thought about asking Vergil or the kid, but I didn't know what to say.

The door opened again, catching my attention. I knew it was Noel as she's the only one who doesn't knock. There was some shuffling around in the closet, clothes being moved and taken off the hangers. I glanced at her under my arm to find her dressed in a tight gold mini dress that went down to her mid thigh. She had heels and a white leather jacket in her hand with her gold handbag. With a growl I got up and grabbed my coat and boots, earning a raised eyebrow from the brunette angel.

"If you insist on going I'm going with you so I don't feel responsible if something happens." I grumbled, getting ready to go.

We met the others downstairs a few minutes later. I ignored the looks they gave me, focusing on the two troublesome angels. They wore matching outfits, Alexis having silver instead of gold. Vergil kept his arm possessively around her waist.

The trip to the club was short and quiet. The party had started before we got there, loud music thumping throughout the underground. Girls danced on platforms and served drinks from the bar. Nero took over bartending as soon as we arrived, watching the girls head to a platform in the middle of the dance floor. Noel and Alexis stood back to back, holding microphones and blowing kisses to the crowd.

"Are you all having fun?" Alexis asked the crowd as the DJ lowered the music a bit and the humans and disguised demons cheered.

"Well I'm glad to hear that! You guys are awesome! Looks like everyone got their invites and brought their friends! We'll hand this party back to the DJ for now. Stop by our spot and chill with us tonight. Nero and the ladies will take care of all your thirsty needs." Noel spoke, raising the energy in the club as she pointed to the DJ to take it away.

Vergil tapped my shoulder and we followed the girls to their lounge sofa in a corner of the club up on a balcony. We had a clear view of the stairs and doors, easily able to see who comes and goes. The girls clicked the mics off and set them on a table, relaxing into the sofa. Alexis snuggle up to Vergil and grinned at Noel.

"Tonight's turnout was amazing. It's good to be back here." She said softly.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I nodded at Alexis' words. We watched the crowd below as they danced and partied. I felt time passing around us and before I knew it Alexis was snapping her fingers in front of my face. I blinked and aimed a glare towards her when I felt it. A dark aura had entered the club. With a quick nod to Vergil, I grabbed Dante's arm. He didn't look at me as we girls stood and made for the exit. It wasn't long before Nero followed and met us outside. I felt the aura following us as we headed for home.

Vergil and Alexis made it to the door of Devil May Cry and pushed it open when I turned to face the creature stalking us. Dante tugged my arm and I shrugged him off. The lesser demon stepped out of the shadows and laughed. It looked like the ones I had fought before except it had less armor and a green tint to its scales.

"Well it seems that the other demons were correct. You do have a death wish pretty thing." It cackled.

"What the hell do you want?" I growled at it, watching it swing a large scythe in its hand.

"Why I only wish to sssssend a messssage." It hissed, grinning and baring its sharp fangs. "Lord Mundas hasssss returned from Hell with a new bride. The next time he catches you, he's going to tear your pretty little wings off!" It cried, lunging for me with the scythe as it howled in laughter.

Dante's coat flashed before my eyes as his sword clanked against the scythe. I glared at the demon, pulling Ivory from Dante's side and shooting the demon point blank in the head. Dante glared at me as I returned the smoking gun to its holster.

"Tell your 'Lord' he can kiss my ass." I spat before turning and entering the building with Dante.

The front room was empty when we got inside, Nero having gone to shower and Virgil and Alexis in their room. Dante stalked to the fridge and grabbed a beer, heading to his desk to kick his feet up. I rolled my eyes at his behavior earning another sigh from the red devil.

"Seriously Noel. It's obvious something's on your mind. Just tell me. I'm not a mind reader." He said, taking a drink from the bottle.

"If it's so obvious then you should have figured it out by now." I retorted. "It isn't important right now. We have other things to worry about."

"You're right. I'm not so sure I believe that Mundas has a new bride." He said, inspecting his guns.

"Is there a way to know for sure? If a Hell Gate had opened we'd have known. So how did he get to and from Hell without us knowing?" I asked, sitting on the edge of his desk.

"We would have known, yes. But there is a way around that. He could have opened two at the same time and never closed one. That way we'd never know if he was here or in Hell." Dante grumbled.

I watched him for a moment, thinking about the threat that now loomed over my head. I would mean nothing to the world if I lost my wings. To be honest the only one I wanted to mean anything to was Dante. I had fallen completely in love with him. It wasn't something I was ready to face openly. The only one who knew was Alexis.

I sighed and got up, pulling my phone out of my handbag and texting Lady. I had to let them know what was going on and asked her to do a little recon with Trish. She promised to be careful and I closed my phone, heading upstairs. A slide of a chair told me Dante was following me.

Once in the room I shared with my love interest, I headed for the closet and opened the folding wall that I had placed near it. The wall granted me privacy to change while being near enough to the closet to grab clean clothes. Dante closed the door behind him and I turned my head towards him.

"Can you unzip me?" I asked softly, pulling my hair out of the way so he could reach the zipper of my dress.

Strong hands rested on my waist, traveling up my sides as he pulled me close to him. I closed my eyes as his breath teased my neck. I craved this after our first brief romantic moment. Things had been tense between us and I longed to tell him my feelings and make things right. Fear of being rejected settled on my heart, weighing down my courage to speak.

Slowly I half turned towards him, looking up at the man in front of me. His eyes held something I didn't understand. Confusion? Love? Lust? Maybe a mixture of all three. I sighed and turned to pull away from him, a hand on my cheek stopping me. Dante's eyes had changed, an emotion I knew all too well resting in them. Guilt ate at my gut for being so protective of my heart, and causing the one I loved to hurt. I closed my eyes to hold back the wave of emotion and felt a pair of lips on mine, seasoned with a hint of alcohol.

His hands moved to the back of my dress, one holding me close by my waist as the other slid my zipper down. I wrapped my arms around his neck, leaning into the kiss. Dante pulled away, stepping back and towards the bed. I stepped behind the wall, hearing the bed shift as he sat down and began removing his gun belt and boots. I quickly changed into a baby pink lacey bra and matching panties, slipping a short white lace nightgown over it. One that only came down to just below my butt.

Stepping out from behind the wall I folded it closed and turned to find Dante face down in his pillow. I shook my head and smiled as I crawled into bed and sat next to him. I rested my hand on his shoulder and he looked at me from the side. With a gentle nudge I got him to roll onto his back, allowing me to straddle his waist. Dante's fingers danced through my hair, pushing it back from my face as he pulled me down into another long kiss.

I rolled off to Dante's side, snuggling into his arms for the first time in a month. The warmth of his body against mine sent a tingle down my spine as I drifted off into a light slumber. A soft 'I love you' was all I heard before I fell asleep, sending my heart soaring.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

Noel snuggled up to me in her sleep as I tightened my hold on her. I had made up my mind to tell her how I felt today. I was tired of whatever we were. I wanted Noel by my side for the rest of my life. She made me feel things no other woman had. Her eyes fluttered and I smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"Morning." She whispered softly.

"Morning sleepyhead."

She sat up and combed her fingers through her hair as she pushed it back out of her face. I watched her slide off the bed and make her way to the closet. Blowing me a soft kiss, she stepped behind her folding wall and started changing. I took the opportunity to change into clean clothes as well, throwing mine into the pile overflowing from my hamper.

Noel came out after she finished dressing in a simple pair of jeans and an off shoulder long sleeve shirt. She looked at the piles of laundry we both had and sighed. I couldn't help but stare as she collected and sorted my clothes into piles, loading a basket to take to the washer in a side room downstairs.

"You don't have to do that babe. I can take care of it." I told her, earning an eye roll and a smile.

"Dante if I let you take care of it this room would still have last week's laundry in it." She giggled as she took it downstairs.

I rolled my eyes and headed downstairs, finding Trish and Lady using my desk as their usual seat. I growled and took my spot on the couch. Noel walked past me, setting a cup of coffee on the end table next to the couch. Trish accepted the coffee Noel offered her, watching the half angel take a seat on the edge of Vergil's desk. Sounds from the kitchen told me that Alexis was making breakfast.

"Well you guys were right." Lady said from her place on my desk. "Mundas has more than one Hell Gate under his control. You guys destroyed all but three of them. We found one that wasn't open. Nero took it out last night."

"That means Mundas has the other two right?" Noel asked, picking up one of her guns and polishing it. "How do we find out where he is?"

"We don't know if he has them both or not." Trish spoke up. "I'm not getting killed over a Hell Gate. If he does have them both they aren't at the same location."

"Wouldn't he be risking exposing his location if he moved about too much? Someone has to see him when he's out of hiding." Noel pondered.

"It doesn't matter. He has at least one. That is our main concern. We need to find the two that exist and destroy them. If Mundas has a new bride then he's planning to reproduce." Came Vergil's voice as he stepped out into the living space. "We failed to kill him once. I failed again. He still has Father locked away in Hell and if Mundas has an heir we can be certain that he will continue to try and invade the world of humans. It may come to an all out war if this continues."

Noel sighed. "Alexis and I aren't much help. If we don't do something then we will have to deal with the Archangels. That won't be good seeing as an Angel/Demon war will destroy cities and kill thousands of humans. My brother and Michael won't be happy."

Vergil nodded as Trish thought before speaking. "Lady and I will try to see what we can find out tonight. Until then were heading out to get some rest. Keep Nero updated when he gets back. Thanks for the coffee." She said as her and Lady stood and left.

Noel got up leaving a warm spot by my leg where she had sat and cleaned up the coffee mugs. Alexis called for everyone to come have breakfast. I stayed lost in my thoughts about the situation while we ate and the girls cleaned up. Alexis giggled as Vergil hugged her from behind and kissed her cheek whispering an 'I love you' as he walked away. She followed not long after leaving Noel and I alone in the kitchen.

Fingers snapped in front of my face earning the girl across from me a light glare. I growled softly and she laughed. It was silent in the kitchen again as she played with the little bowl of angel dust on the table. A new feather sat it the bowl, crumbling like the sands of time as she spun the bowl. I watched Noel frown and the bowl start to glow a bit near her fingertips. Almost as if she had been zapped by electricity, she pulled her hand away with a gasp and the glow was gone.

"What in the heavens was that?" She looked at me wondering if I had felt it too and I just shrugged.

"It looked like it was starting to glow and then you moved." I told her, reaching to touch the bowl and turn it. Nothing happened.

Noel reached for the bowl again and her hand started to glow softly once again. She pulled away and stood up, walking out of the kitchen and disappearing up the stairs. I listened and heard the shower start, signaling where she had gone. With a shrug I stood and grabbed my guns, heading to the shooting rage out back.

It was a few hundred rounds and three hours later when I came back through the kitchen to clean my guns. Noel had returned to her spot at the table, staring at the bowl of angel dust. The once whole feather was gone, adding to the pile of golden dust. Noel reached towards the bowl again, stopping when her hand started to glow and pulling it away.

"Figure out what makes you glow like a firefly?" I asked, sitting across from her as I had done earlier.

"No. It's weird. I've never had this reaction to Michael and Gabriel's feather dust before. I'm curious if this is a new power or something I should be worried about." She said. "I tried to meditate or sleep to ask Gabe but he's not responding to my prayer."

"When does he ever?" I asked sarcastically.

"That's not fair Dante. He's been there for me." She retorted.

"More than anyone else except Alexis?" I asked, remembering how hurt she was when Mundas attacked her.

"He has his reasons I will never know about." She spoke softly, knowing what I meant. "What matters is that you were there for me when I needed you. And I am grateful for that. Gabriel is too. I know he is."

"I was almost too late Noel. If I wouldn't have made it in time I…." I trailed off, not knowing if I should tell her or not.

Noel tilted her head and stood walking over to my chair. She pushed it back and sat on my lap, straddling my legs as she wrapped her arms around my neck and hugged me. I hugged her back, inhaling her scent of strawberries and lavender.

"It's okay Dante. You made it in time. I'm still here. No one is going to take me away from you. I promise. I will always be here for you." She whispered. "I…. I love you Dante Sparda. Nothing will ever change that."

I squeezed her tighter, letting the walls I had built up over the years crumble down. I had only ever loved my brother and my parents before Noel. The love I felt for her felt different somehow, a totally new feeling to me. I still couldn't wrap my mind around it as Noel pulled away and kissed me softly. Her lithe frame felt right pulled against my body in our passionate embrace.

* * *

: Alexis' POV:

I watched with Vergil from the doorway of the kitchen. Silently we retreated to a safe distance from the door and I hugged him in my excitement. He grinned back at me and kissed me softly.

"It's about time they got together." He whispered.

I nodded. "Noel and Dante deserve to be happy together. I could see the tension between them for a while now over this issue. Now she can stop stressing over her feelings for him."

"Especially since we have bigger things to worry about with Mundas still out there." Vergil said, holding me close to his chest and resting his head on mine.

The slamming of the kitchen door surprised us and we heard cursing as we looked over to a blushing Nero.

"Jesus! Don't those two know how to get a freaking room?" Nero growled and he stalked upstairs earning a chuckle from his father.

"I'm sure Dante has scarred Nero once again." He laughed.

I nodded again. Things were starting to look up for Noel and I.

* * *

Again I apologize for how short this is and for how much filler it is. I just felt like this chapter should end here. I promise to keep posting and to get back to the action. Please review. Let me know what you guys think.

Shadow


	6. Chapter 6

Okay. This chapter is less filler then last chapter. I hope. Please review.

Thank you for reading.

I only own Noel and Alexis.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I sat up in the dark, pushing my hair out of my face. Dante snored loudly beside me. I felt his arm around my waist slip off as I stood and walked to the window. A shadow jumped from the rooftop across the street to the roof on its left and disappeared out of my sight. I sighed and picked up the feahter on the window sill, shutting the window before I walked away. The dark feeling I had woken to was still nearby and it gave me chills as I took the feather down to the kitchen and placed it in the bowl. We had received 95 feathers so far.

I got back upstairs to find Dante gone. The toilet flushed down the hall and Dante appeared in the doorway. I hugged him and he picked me up, laying me in bed with him. I smiled and snuggled close, feeling the dark presence fading.

"You okay babe?" Dante asked softly.

"Yeah. I took the feather downstairs. I'm fine."

"You felt it too?" He asked.

"Mhm… Nothing dares to attack with you, Vergil, and Nero here at the same time. I know I'm safe." I said softly.

Dante nodded and closed his eyes, going back to sleep. I stared at the ceiling, wondering if Gabriel or Michael had scared off the potential attacker. I sighed, knowing I'd have to tell Alexis about it in the morning. She wouldn't be happy with hearing that we were still being stalked. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep once more.

Morning broke and I woke up alone. Dante had left his guns hanging on the back of the couch which told me he was in the shower. I smiled as I got dressed and thought of my boyfriend of three months. Alexis and I had been living at the DMC shop for almost five months now. It was scary to think about us never rebuilding Angel Dust. I knew Alexis wouldn't want to. She had become the perfect housewife, cooking and cleaning for everyone.

I stepped out of the bedroom I shared with Dante, my mind focused on the situation. We hadn't had any attacks since Nero had destroyed a Hell Gat three months ago. Vergil speculated that it was because Mundas had returned to Hell with his new bride and was hiding there. I had a feeling it was because I was the main target and I never left Dante's side. The only sign of Mundas was the constant dark presence that watched the building.

I made it to the kitchen, the bowl of feather dust still in the center of the table. I sat down and began to spin a little of the dust in my hands. My skin glowed a light gold color as I formed the dust into different shapes. I had learned I could play with the angel dust a few weeks ago. Alexis thought it was cool. She had begun testing small amounts to see how far the abilities of the dust would go. So far we had learned that it worked quite well against lesser demons.

I sighed and placed the small amount of dust back in the bowl and sought a cup of coffee. I was getting tired of being cooped up or training all the time. Dante and I had worked on my skills to prevent another near death experience. But the training room wasn't big enough for me to fly around and I so badly wanted to stretch my wings. Alexis had become restless as well and I knew her irritability would only increase.

I felt arms around my waist as I stood at the kitchen counter, waiting for my coffee to finish. Dante rested his chin on my shoulder and I smiled sadly. He had heard my rant three days ago about wanting to get out for a while. Neither of us wanted to resume the argument it had caused. The sound of footsteps made us pull apart as I grabbed my cup of coffee and leaned against the counter, facing the doorway. Vergil entered the kitchen seconds later, nodding at his brother and I. Dante had taken a seat at the table.

"Good morning Noel," Vergil spoke in a not so happy tone. "I see that our guest was back last night."

"I know. I woke up to it. Not sure if it left on its own or if someone scared it off. We got a new feather last night. I assume it was Gabe." I said as I sipped my coffee.

"Trish called. She said there are reports of Mundas being back in the city. He's got every demon he can rallied against us and on a blood rage for you."

"So what?" Dante growled. "He can try all he wants but he will never get his hands on either of the girls."

"I'm just relaying the message. Alexis is not allowed out without me and I suggest you refrain from going anywhere as well." Vergil said, giving me a level look.

"Whatever." I groaned. "It's not like we go out and do anything anyways. We don't even go to the club anymore." I sad sadly.

"You won't have to worry about that either…." Virgil hesitated as he looked away. "Lady was there last night. The club was set ablaze. No one got hurt but there isn't anything left." He said. "Alexis is devastated. She won't even talk to me."

My heart lurched at his words. Everything Alexis and I had was put into the Rose Underground. We had built that club from nothing to what it was, the hottest place in the city. I felt tears come to my eyes and my coffee mug slip from my hands. Dante caught it and set it on the counter beside the sink. My hands gripped the edge of the counter for stability as I felt my knees go weak. Vergil sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I'm sorry Noel. There was nothing we could do. No one knew the fire demon was there until it was too late." He said.

"We put everything into that club. I…." I tried to form words as Dante put a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It's gonna be okay babe. No one got hurt. You can rebuild the club." He said pulling me into a hug.

I let the tears fall as I hugged him back, anger and pain rising in my heart. I silently vowed to make Mundas pay for taking things from me that he had no right to take. I pulled away from Dante and headed back upstairs, going straight to the bedroom. I grabbed my weapons and strapped them on before pulling my hair up into a ponytail and slipping on my leather jacket. I headed back downstairs to find everyone waiting for me. Trish and Lady had arrived as well as Nero. Alexis wiped at her red eyes as she stood near Vergil. All eyes turned to me as I stood at the bas e of the stairs.

"Noel, don't do anything crazy." Alexis pleaded.

"No! I'm sick of this. It was my mistake that caused all of this. I'm sick of being holed up here because were too afraid to leave! I'm going out there to finish this."

"Noel. Listen to yourself! You have a death wish taking on Mundas alone." She cried.

"Then I will die fixing the mistake I made years ago. I will not let you get hurt in this Alex! This is my fight. I have to finish this!" I growled and began to walk away. A hand on my shoulder stopped me. "Nero let me be."

"If you're going to fight then were coming with you. You can't do this on your own Noel. Listen to us instead of doing something stupid." The younger half demon spoke calmly.

I bit my lip as my rage started to subside. With a quick turn, I strode into the kitchen. I took out a teardrop shaped bottle from my pouch on my belt and filled it full of the angel dust from the bowl on the table. When I returned to the living room everyone stared at me.

"I'm going to do this with or without you guys. And I'm leaving right now." I said in a softer tone.

Everyone grabbed their weapons and followed me. We left the alleyway and headed into the city. The park was the most open area so we made our way there, hoping to lure Mundas out. It was there that a sudden overwhelming aura hit us all. In the center of the park stood a Hell Gate. I stared up in horror at the horde of demons spewing from it. Mundas sat on a throne of human bones at the base of the gate. A strange feeling came over me as I heard Alexis whisper something to Vergil about a barrier to keep us in.

"Well, look who decided to show up to the party." Mundas sneered. "And my loving nephews have decided to show up as well."

"Go back to Hell, asshole!" Dante growled.

"Oh I can't do that. You see, there's this little matter involving your girlfriend that needs to be settled."

He smiled as a young demoness stepped to his side, showing signs of being pregnant with his child. I recognized her as a girl from the club. She had been a regular and always enjoyed flirting with Nero at the bar. We had chatted and danced with her a few time and by Alexis' gasp of shock, I knew she had traded her life for the false promise of power.

"It seems you know my bride Felicity. Are these friends of yours?" He asked the girl. She shook her head no. "Good. Because they are all going to die."

I realized then that the lesser demons coming out of the gate had surrounded us. Alexis and I formed our wings, stretching them out as we drew out weapons. I glanced at Dante and hoped that he could hold off the horde long enough for me to end this. A wicked laugh made us all look up as the fire demon dove towards us. Nero shot at it causing it to explode. Chaos ensued.

It wasn't long after the battle began that I found myself facing off against Felicity. She had attacked me when one of my blessed bullets grazed Mundas' face. I turned to slice at her with my katana as she tackled me to the ground. Our momentum sent us rolling towards the Hell Gate that lie open. The brothers had decided to take on their uncle again and end him for good this time. I felt blood splash against my face, stinging my cuts and scratches. Felicity had horror in her eyes, realizing she had been impaled on my blade. Her chest gushed blood as she used her last bit of strength to shove me back. I heard Alexis scream and Dante shout my name as my world went black.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I felt my devil side roar as I watched Noel fight, unable to help her. She wasn't as banged up as her last fight, but I could tell she was struggling. Vergil blocked another attack from our uncle as I slayed another lesser demon. Choked gasps made us all look towards the two fighting girls. Mundas stood shocked in rage as his pregnant bride lunged for Noel and impaled herself on the katana the brunette girl held. I heard Alexis scream as Noel was shoved back into the Hell Gate.

"NOEL!" I shouted, rushing towards her. Mundas had already reached his bride, his rage growing by the second. I felt my heart lurch as my angel disappeared into the swirling vortex of the Gate.

Virgil and I both stepped back as Mundas' aura engulfed the area. I held him back with my arm as Vergil went to charge the demon. With a blink I devil triggered, letting red and black scales ripple across my body. It took mere moments and Mundas' head rolled on the ground beside his limp body. The Hell Gate closed as I returned to the ground and regained my human form.

Alexis knelt in front of the Gate, sobbing into her hands. Feathers fell from the sky as two large orbs of light settled in the grass. The bodies of the demons slayed had begun to turn to ash around the orbs. Michael and Gabriel stepped out of the light, making their way to our group. We stepped back to make way for them as they approached the Hell Gate.

"You have done well Demon hunters. The Creator is pleased." Michael spoke. "We will handle it from here. The Gate will be destroyed."

"Wait!" Alexis cried, standing to turn towards her brother. "Noel! She fell through! You have to save her! Michael please! You're the only one who can!"

"That is not how it works Alexis. There are rules—"

"To Hell with the Rules! Her life is more important than the rules!" Alexis screamed.

"If I break the Rules I will be subjected to the same torment the great angel before me must now suffer. Your demon lover and his twin know far too well what that torment is." Michael said evenly.

"Gabriel." Alexis tried to reason with the other Archangel. "She's your little sister. You can't just throw her life away like it meant nothing to anyone!"

"I am sorry Alexis. The Creator has his reasons for letting this happen. I cannot help her." He said solemnly. "I wish I could."

"So that's it. My best friend," She sobbed. "My best friend is gone! She won't ever come back!"

Michael ignored his sister's cries and drew his sword, slamming it into the gate. It cracked and shattered, leaving the great sword suspended in air. I watched as Vergil hugged Alexis and glared at the receding angels. Silence returned to the clearing we were in. I stared at the ground as rain started to fall. Nero's gentle push made me start walking as everyone headed back to DMC.

* * *

Okay yes this is fast and short and it probably sucks. Not my best writing. I'm literally cutting this off here, with the obvious expectation of a time skip, because I have something planned for this story. Please don't hate me and please review. I am working on another chapter as you read this. I will be posting that this weekend.

Love you awesome nerds

Shadow


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the delay! I just started a new job so my writing is slowing down. This story is a priority so I promise not to abandon this. Enjoy.

I do not own any of the Devil May Cry characters.

* * *

: Nero's POV:

I sighed as I stood at the doorway to Dante's room. Noel's things sat in their normal places, untouched after the battle. Dante lay on the bed, passed out drunk for the hundredth time. He had taken it hard that we hadn't found a way to get the brunette angel back from Hell. It had been seven months without her here.

I turned away from the red devil and made my way downstairs. Alexis had asked me to help her move the living room around to accommodate the renovations she and my father were having done. She had slowly come out of her daze and depression, putting her efforts into renovating and remodeling the building we called home. Together, she and my father had made the building into more of a home. Alexis had begun using the insurance money from the club and Angel Dust fires.

I looked around at the new sofa and reclining chairs that had been delivered. The upstairs had been totally redone as well except for Dante's room. We now had five bedrooms total and an updated kitchen and three bathrooms. Voices approached from the kitchen and my father and Alexis stepped into the room.

"Is Dante still out of it?" Alexis asked.

I nodded. "He's the same as yesterday and every day before. I think we need to have an intervention."

"It won't help." My father spoke. "He's doing it to drown out the pain. Dante's never been like this before because he's never lost anyone so close to him."

"She's not dead. She fell through the gate. The only one of us who has ever successfully been in and out of Hell is you. So let's make a Hell Gate and go get her." I grumbled.

Alexis sighed. "You don't understand. Michael went to Hell once. He came back and his wings were shadowed. He had lost his glory for a short time… There's no way a half angel like Noel or I could survive without glory or a substantial amount of angel dust. She had some with her but I don't think it will be enough." She had tears glistening in her eyes as she spoke and I ducked my head a bit to apologize for bringing up the topic.

"Son, the only way I could even try to go get Noel is if she can open a gate from her side. If I create one here on Earth I will be going against everything I have stood for since escaping my past." My father said, putting a hand on my shoulder. "All we can do is wait and hope a gate shows up. Michael and Gabriel haven't been watching us as much as of late so we won't have to destroy it right away."

I nodded and helped them finish setting up the new furniture and clear off the two new mahogany desks set up in the corner of the room by the large wall bookcase. Alexis' eyes lingered on the photograph on Dante's new desk. Inside the thin gold frame was a picture of a smiling Noel the summer the girls turned 18. Alexis had gifted the photo to Dante after the loss of the brunette girl. She sighed and continued on with her cleaning.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I rolled over to the side of the bed and glared at the clock. It was about the normal time I woke up. I couldn't remember much of the night before. With a little effort and a splitting headache, I stood up and stumbled to the bathroom that had been added adjacent to the room. The face in the mirror stared back at me, dark circles under his eyes and two weeks of facial hair covering his chin. I turned away after a moment and headed downstairs.

The three people in the living room looked my way as I stepped off the stairs and headed for the door to the kitchen. Inside I found a freshly made pizza still warm in the box on the counter. The others had been sharing pizza in front of the television so I had assumed this one was for me. I took my time eating, the silence of the kitchen a small comfort to me. My mind wandered to the angel still missing from my life and my heart ached, wishing she was here.

I finished my food and left the kitchen to the shooting range out back. My guns sat on a table with two boxes of ammo. I silently loaded the clips and stepped up to the first lane, pulling up a target. The sound of shots rang out around me as I let off the stress and tried to push back the image of my missing girlfriends face from my mind. I glanced at the door as I heard someone step into the room. The glass weapons case opened as Alexis took out her swords and sat at the metal table to polish the blades.

Once I had emptied the clips of ammo I had filled, I set the guns on the table to clean them. Alexis sighed as I took the second chair, starting to wipe down the weapons in front of me and reload my clips.

"Dante… Please stay home tonight. Vergil doesn't want to see you like that anymore. None of us do." She whispered softly.

"What I do is my own business Alexis. I understand you're concerned but as you can see I'm perfectly fine." I grumbled, trying not to take out my anger on her like had done to everyone in the past seven months.

"I understand… But Dante… Noel wouldn't want you to be like this." She said, giving me a sad and desperate look.

"Don't tell me what she would want. She's not here!" I growled as I put my weapons in their holsters on my belt and left the shooting range, heading for the door and escaping the place I had come to hate.

I found myself stumbling home from the bar several hours later. Noel's voice rang through my mind, causing me to take another long drink from the bottle in my hands. I entered my home and kicked the front door shut, dragging myself to my room. Noel's scent lingered on her pillow as I collapsed to the bed, clinging to her picture in the frame from my desk. Tears rolled from my eyes as I felt darkness take over and my consciousness slip away.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I sat up from the spot I had found to rest. Demons had been hunting me for what seemed like weeks. I didn't know how much time had passed since I tumbled through the gate and into this fiery place. My wings formed around me and I sighed as the black feathers continued to multiply. My left wing hung at a crooked angle, having been broken in my tumble. I winced as I touched a pinch of angel dust to the wound on my wing. I had very little left of the dust, meaning my time to find a way home was limited.

I pulled a picture of Dante and Vergil out of my coat pocket. I had stashed it there when Dante and I had become a couple. His grumpy face gazed back at me from the photo and my heart lurched. I had to find a way home to him. My only hope was to find a Hell Gate summoning. Demons were attempting to summon Hell Gates and access Earth all the time. I just needed to get lucky enough to find one successful and slip through.

With a soft huff I pushed myself up and exited my temporary shelter, an abandoned cave that a demon had nested in some time ago. I glanced behind me for signs of trouble when I bumped into something, falling to the ground. Instinct kicked in and I drew my guns, pointing them at the being in front of me. My eyes fell upon a silver haired man in a dark purple coat. My heart jumped as I realized how closely this man resembled Dante.

"What is a Halfling doing here?" The man asked as I stood up, keeping my guns out but lowering them.

"Who are you and how did you manage to get so close without me knowing." I asked, hoping that my hunch of the man's identity was correct.

"I have many years on you, young lady. You share the same scent as someone I knew, yet you have human and angelic aura to you. What are you doing in Hell?"

"I don't have time to chat. I need to get out of here." I growled.

"You won't have much luck with that on your own. Even I have yet to find a Hell Gate that is working." He said.

"You want to go to Earth? Good luck. The last major demon who managed to get to Earth was slain by my boyfriend." I sighed. "I was pushed through a Hell Gate in the fight."

"The man leaned down and picked up the photograph I kept in my coat. My eyes widened realizing it had fallen out and I hadn't noticed. He stared at the picture and smiled sadly. I watched him touch the faces of the brothers before handing the picture back to me. I took it and tucked it away, making sure it was safely zipped in my pocket.

"I see you know my sons." He said. "Dante's scent is all over you."

I nodded. "My friend and I live with your sons… She is with Vergil… I am with Dante. Or at least I was until the battle with Mundas."

"So you are the little angel that Mundas had such a conniption about. I see that you beat my brother. About time someone ended his tyranny." The man said. "Please call me Sparda. And your name is?"

"Noel…" I said cautiously. "Vergil said that you were imprisoned here… I didn't expect to find you alive and well."

"When Mundas was killed I was set free. There is nothing that holds me here anymore. I have been reclaiming my territory for a few months now." He said as he put a hand on my arm and started walking. I followed close.

"Your sons would like to see you. I know they miss you and Lady Eva very much."

"I understand. I would like to see how my sons are doing as well. But I am needed here to control the demons and prevent them from getting to the humans."

I nodded and followed him to a demonic city, holding my guns tightly as I walked past creatures that would kill me if they knew who I was. I shivered as I felt the eyes of demons glaring at me. I stepped into a building with Sparda, holstering my guns as he closed the doors. The large house looked like an exact replica of the photos I had seen in an old photo album of Vergil and Dante's childhood. I glanced around and saw a framed tapestry of Sparda and Eva with their young sons.

Sparda put his hand on my shoulder as we both looked up at the large piece of art. "I miss them all dearly, Eva would be proud of our boys." He said with a tear in his eyes. "I have a way to get you back to Dante… But he will have to come get you."

"How? I can't contact him." I said, confused. "I can't do anything."

"You are related to the great archangel Gabriel. You can use your angelic glory to speak with him in dreams. I assume Gabriel has done that with you?" He asked.

I nodded and found a large cushion in the corner to sit on. I crossed my legs and formed my wings, letting the injured one hang limply. I winced a bit at the pain of the broken wing. My angel dust vial glowed as I closed my eyes and began to focus on my feelings. In my time here, I had managed to use glory for up to five minutes at a time. I had to focus on my feelings and release them all at once to release my angel glory.

Dante's face came to my mind as I let go of all my emotions. I was surprised to hear his voice and opened my eyes to see a familiar white room. I remembered the times Gabriel visited my dreams in this room and turned to see Dante on the other side of it. Darkness surrounded him and I realized I was seeing the pain and suffering he felt without me there.

I stepped towards him, hiding my wings behind my back. Dante looked at me and his eyes widened. I touched his cheek and smiled. Tears rolled down my cheeks and I felt an ache in my chest. Dante pulled me close into the darkness and kissed me, my glory and light starting to overpower the cloud around him.

"Noel I miss you. I wish you were here." He spoke with a tone of deep sadness that made my heart ache. "I should have protected you better. I'm so sorry."

"It's okay Dante. I'm okay now." I said, hiding the wince as he brushed over my wings.

"I let you get hurt and now you're gone for good. Please forgive me."

I felt the room fading to black as I fought for more time with my glory. I touched his cheek and met his eyes. "Dante I need you to focus on me. Listen to me. I'm running out of time. Tell Vergil that your father is okay. Tell him your father is helping me find a way home." I felt the glow of my glory fade and the room disappeared, bringing me back to the house I was in. I looked around and felt tears fall from my eyes.

"I was so close to him. He's hurting and I can't get back to him!" I sobbed, holding my face in my hands.

Sparda knelt beside me and handed me a royal purple handkerchief. I wiped my tears and looked at him, hugging my knees to my chest. The silver haired demon frowned as he looked at my blackening wings and broken bone.

"You need to keep trying. You can't hold glory very long so I assume you haven't had it that long."

I nodded. "Only the time I have been here." I bit my lip. "Please help me. I just want to go home and get back to my life. I tried contacting my brother already and he won't let me in."

"Maybe try again. He can only refuse you so many times and each try strengthens your ability to use the angel glory and the length of time you can use it."

I nodded and let my wings disappear as I fell back onto the cushion and fell asleep.

* * *

: Vergil's POV:

I watched Dante stumble away from the kitchen and pass out on the new couch. It had been a week since his drinking took a turn for the worse. He constantly mumbled about a dream he had had about Noel. I sighed and focused back on my paperwork. Nero and Alexis had gone out for groceries and coffee. I was happy she had been getting along better with Nero. Nero had approved of my plan to ask Alexis to spend her life with me. Now my concern was to take care of Dante before moving on with my plan.

I watched Dante sleep and sighed, feeling fatigue playing at my mind. It had been a busy day of cleaning up the city from resident demons that had decided to have a party terrorizing humans. I put the paperwork away and headed upstairs. It wasn't long until I was asleep. My dreams of a future with Alexis turned white and I looked around confused. A woman with half black wings appeared and turned to face me.

"Noel…" I gasped. "Are you okay? What happened to your wings?"

"Vergil! I don't have much time. Please help me!" I heard her beg.

"Noel tell me what I need to do." I said, reaching for her. A dark cloud started to form behind her.

"Your father is trying to create a Hell Gate. I need you to come get me out. Please! Tell Gabriel to let the gate open!" Her eyes went wide as the darkness consumed her.

I sat up with a start, gasping for air. I ran a hand over my face and stood up, heading to the kitchen. Over two hours had passed since I had fallen asleep and I found Alexis and Nero back from their trip into town. Alexis saw my pale face and set down the bag in her hand. I felt her arms around me and hugged her back.

"Are you okay darling. You're so pale." She asked.

"I just saw Noel…."

"What? Vergil what are you talking about?"

"She came to me in a dream." I said, sitting down as Nero handed me a glass of water. "Her wings were half black. One looked broken…"

"How is that possible? Only an angel with the power to use glory can communicate through dreams." Nero said.

"She's hurt? What did she say? Vergil, tell me." Alexis demanded.

I sipped my water and set the glass on the table. "She said my father was trying to help her get home. That I had to come get her from hell and I needed to tell Gabriel to allow the gate open." I said softly.

Alexis sat across from me and held my hand. She was silent and I could tell she was wondering why Noel hadn't contacted her. I sighed and pulled her up and around the table into my arms. Nero finished putting the groceries away and leaned against the counter.

"Alex, can you get in contact with Gabriel? Michael won't be please but I want to bring Noel home if it's possible." I asked her.

Alexis nodded and picked up the feather from the bowl of dust on the table. She crushed it in her hand and it formed into a golden bell that she jingled softly before it crumbled into the bowl again. A bright flash lit the room and Gabriel appeared in his normal glow.

"Alexis. I hope you have a reason for summoning me when I am busy." His deep voice rumbled.

Ten minutes later Gabriel sat at the table staring at his hands. I had just explained to him what had happened in my dream. Gabriel had gone silent, knowing that he would be going against Michael if he helped us. He sighed heavily and looked at our hopeful faces before nodding.

"Alright then. I will help you. But the backlash for this will be felt immensely. If Noel is hurt then we have to get to her fast. Alexis… Contact me as soon as you hear from Noel again. We need to know where and when the gate will be opened. I will clear gates to open but you have to be cautious." He said standing and disappearing.

I hugged Alexis and made my way back upstairs. I was still tired and hoped I could receive contact from Noel again.

* * *

Welcome short cameo of papa Sparda. To all who love the big guy, I apologize. His presence is sort lived for now. He might show up later. I'm working on chapters 8 and 9 as we speak.

Love you awesome nerds!

Shadow


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8. Hope you like it.

I only own my characters Alexis and Noel

* * *

: Vergil's POV:

I sat on the bed next to a sleeping Alexis. She hadn't woken when I was startled from my slumber, once again, by a very frantic Noel. I sighed as Noels voice echoed in my ears.

 _~Dream~_

" _Vergil! I can't last much longer! Please help me!"_

" _Open the gate Noel. Open the gate and we will find you. I'm coming to get you."_

" _Promise me! Vergil promise!"_

" _I promise Noel. Tell my father to open the gate."_

-Reality-

I shook my head as Alexis sat up and rubbed sleep from her eyes. I gave her a grave look and she nodded, getting up and throwing on sweat pants and a light sweater. She disappeared downstairs as I threw on clothes and followed. Dante met me in the hall on the way to his room, drunk and depressed more than ever. I sighed and stopped by Nero's door, finding him already dressed.

We met Alexis and Gabriel downstairs, grim looks in our eyes. The night had turned to rain as we stepped outside. The aura of a Hell Gate was near and I headed towards it. The gate swirled in front of us at the end of an alley. Gabriel handed me a vial of angel dust before I stepped inside.

"She might need it. Just get her out safely and hurry." He said.

I nodded and kissed Alexis before stepping inside the Gate. Hell looked the same as the last time I had been here. The city was behind me and I stared up at the replica of my childhood home. My father stood a few yards away and I closed the distance quickly. He hugged me and smiled.

"Welcome my son. Noel is inside. She isn't fairing well." He said sadly.

"I need to get her home. She's hurt and she won't survive much longer here." I said, following him inside and picking the unconscious girl up from the sofa. "Thank you for helping her."

"You are welcome. Take care of your girl and your brother." He said and disappeared to another room.

Quietly I left the house and made my way to the gate, praying that I made it in time.

* * *

: Alexis' POV:

I clasped my hands, waiting for Vergil to come back through the gate. A glowing thud behind me made me turn to face the fuming archangel. Michael glared at Gabriel and I as we stood defensively in front of the gate. I pulled one of my swords from its sheath and formed my wings.

"Stand down Alexis. You have gone against my wishes for the last time!" Michael growled. "How dare you go against the Creator, Gabriel!"

"I won't let you stop this Michael! Vergil is bringing Noel home and there is nothing you can do to stop this!" Alexis cried.

"Brother please understand. She is my sister. You would do the same for Alexis. I know you would. I beg you to understand" Gabriel pleaded.

"The Creator will handle your punishment." Michael growled. "I would never betray Him like you have."

I watched my brother take his sword out as Vergil stepped out of the gate behind me. The gate closed and crumbled to ash. I turned away and rushed to the girl in his arms, assessing her injuries and gasping at her broken wing. I sheathed my blade and took the vial of angel dust from Vergil, pouring it on the injured wing.

"We need to get her home and cleaned up. I can tend her wounds in our room. If Dante finds out she's here he will only get in the way." I said softly.

Vergil nodded and I looked to my brother, his angry glare was the last thing I saw before he left. Gabriel gave me a nod and spread his wings. He was gone in a flash and Vergil started for home, keeping his pace slow enough that I could keep up. I entered the building first, making sure Nero was the only one in the living room. Vergil headed straight upstairs as I motioned for quiet, not sure if Dante was home.

I pulled the covers back and moved Noel's wings so they weren't cramped under her body. She had a few cuts and bruises that were old but I still treated them. I changed her into one of my tank tops and pairs of shorts, running a brush through her hair and wiping her skin clean of dirt with a damp cloth. I sighed as I watched her sleep. Her broken wing was hard to clean up and I wasn't sure there was anything I could do.

Vergil and I fell asleep on the sofa in our room that night. We locked the door to keep Dante out and hoped he wouldn't try to barge in. I woke up about three in the morning and checked on Noel, finding her still sleeping peacefully. With a sigh I snuggled up to Vergil on the couch again. He stretched and wrapped his arms around me, running his hand over my hair.

Three days later, Noel's eyes opened as I sat on the edge of the bed brushing her long brunette hair. She gave me a surprised look and I hugged her, not needing words to show my relief. I helped her sit up and set the brush on my nightstand.

"You're awake. It's been almost four days."

"You brought me back…. I tried to communicate with you. But I didn't have enough aura and dust left to reach you." Noel said, trying to explain.

"Shh. It's okay Noel. The only one who is mad about any of this is Michael and I will deal with him when the time comes." I said softly, giving her a warm smile. "You are home and that's all that matters."

"Does Dante know I'm here?" She asked.

I shook my head. "He has been down since you fell through the gate. If he isn't drunk he's passed out. We don't know where he goes when he leaves and we're always asleep when he gets in."

"I should see him…" Noel said and winced as she hid her wings. "I don't want him to see it's broken."

"How…?" I whispered.

"I landed on my wing when I fell through. How long was I gone?"

"Almost nine months. We tried getting you out as soon as we could." I sighed softly. "Noel… We've done a lot of renovation with the money from the club and Angel Dust. I couldn't rebuild without you and I wasn't sure I would get you back."

"It's okay. I want other things now. I realized that while in Hell. I want to give Dante a child and spend my life taking care of him. Sparda is proud of his sons for finding us and being faithful to us."

I nodded and looked up as Vergil came in. He looked surprised to see Noel awake but turned back to me with an urgent look. "Dante is awake and he's leaving soon."

"Okay… I—"

"I want to see him. He needs to stop drinking and I can't see him destroy himself like this anymore." Noel said, slowly trying to stand up.

I nodded and stood up, helping her stand on her own. She walked to the door as I hugged Vergil.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I stepped into the hall and over to the door that was once familiar to me. It was cracked open a little and I pushed it open gently, stepping into the room and clicking the door shut behind me. Dante's boots were still on the floor and he wasn't in the room. I stepped over to the window and rested my hands on the windowsill. My clothes and things still hung in the closet or sat around the room. I saw my weapons on the sofa and smiled sadly. A click from the door and a sharp intake of breath signaled the return of the room's owner.

I turned to face the white haired man who stood in the doorway. His bloodshot eyes and unkempt hair were clear signs that he had let go of everything. I felt tears well in my eyes as Dante stepped towards me. My eyes went wide as I felt his hand around my throat. I hit the wall and my wings formed, the broken one hanging at an odd angle.

"Who the hell are you?!" Dante growled.

"I-It's me! Dante it's Noel. I'm home." I cried as the tears spilled down my cheeks. Pain radiated from my broken wing.

"Noel is lost! She's in Hell and she's never coming back! You're just an imposter!"

"Dante! Please stop this!" I gasped out. "I love you. Please let me go."

Dante glanced over his shoulder as we heard a gasp. Alexis, Nero and Vergil stood in the doorway. I felt his grip tighten and I put my hand on his wrist. Vergil stepped closer and grabbed Dante, pulling him off of me. My vision blurred as I slumped to the floor. Alexis was next to me in seconds, checking the forming bruises on my neck. She gasped as Vergil punched his brother in the face.

"This is a sick joke, brother. Bringing some tramp here." Dante snarled.

"This is no joke Dante! That's Noel! I went into Hell and brought her back!" He yelled. "You just tried to kill your girlfriend!"

I struggled to my feet and held my broken wing, the tears streaming down my cheeks. Dante turned to me, wiping the blood from the corner of his mouth. It took me three steps to approach him and I touched his red cheek softly.

"You need a haircut and you need to shave." I said softly, pushing my aura out to him. "I can't prove to you that I am here unless you want to believe it. But I am here and I want you to believe this is me. I love you Dante."

I watched the others step back and Dante's eyes change. He touched my hand and I let the fear show in my eyes. He sighed and wrapped his arms around me. I hugged him back, wincing as he touched my injured wing.

"I'm sorry Noel. I'm really sorry… I can't believe it's really you. I didn't mean to hurt you. Please forgive me babe." He begged, looking into my eyes.

"It's okay. I will heal. I'm just glad you managed to survive without me." I said with a slight giggle.

Everyone laughed and I felt light fill my heart again. The darkness that had begun to swallow me had started to fade out and I felt the budding of new feathers on my wings where I had plucked them to make angel dust that would sustain me in Hell. Dante's hand brushed against my broken wing and I winced, pulling back. Everyone looked shocked at my reaction as I cradled the injury.

"Noel, your wing…" Nero started.

"I know." I growled. "I broke it in my tumble through the gate. I can't heal it and I can't fly. The only one who can fix it is Michael and he wanted me to stay in Hell." I sad softly, avoiding Alexis' gaze. "I don't need to fly to be a good angel, friend, or lover. It is just cosmetics."

I smiled sadly, trying to reassure them and myself. Dante wrapped his arms around my waist as I hid my wings from view. I sighed and leaned into his embrace. The sound of rain on the window on the room was calming and I found myself slipping off into sleep, my legs giving out from under me and Dante's arms tightening to catch me as I fell.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I put Noel to bed and sat beside her, watching her sleep for a while. Alexis had checked her over and thought it was just fatigue from being away from so many clean auras for so long. She left me to watch over the sleeping brunette after making sure I wasn't going to hurt her. I touched the bruises I had given Noel and sighed.

Images of Noel came to my mind as memories of dreams in the time she had been gone. Realization hit me and I found myself angry that I hadn't answered her call and helped her out when I should have. I had been to drunk and depressed to see that she had needed me. With a soft growl I got up and went downstairs. Everyone else had gone out on errands or missions so I was alone in the kitchen when I turned on the lights.

Being sober I noticed the renovations Vergil and Alexis had been doing. Things were cleaner and up to date now. I found the alcohol bottles in the cabinet and pulled them down. Without a second thought I dumped them all down the drain. I had lost Noel once and I wasn't going to lose her again over drinking. I knew she hated when I drank too much.

I made my way back upstairs to the bathroom and stood at the sink when I was done. My stubble had grown out and my hair needed a trim. Noel had said something meaning she didn't like it. I sighed and grabbed my shaving stuff. I had really let myself go without her. It was time for a change for the better. Not just for her but for myself.

After getting cleaned up and taking a hot shower, I made my way back to my room. My sleeping angel was clinging to my pillow, her hair spilling over her shoulders and onto the sheet. I dressed in a simple pair of sweatpants Noel had gotten me shortly after she had started living here. They were comfy and soft, making it easy for me to feel relaxed. I slipped into bed next to her and pulled my angel close. She surrendered my pillow in exchange for me and I got comfortable, staring at the ceiling fan as it turned. Sleep overcame me not too long after.

* * *

Okay guys and gals. I realize this is a short chapter and I do apologize for that and the lateness. I want to post good quality chapters for you all and this one is becoming a difficult story to write. I am also going to start going through my other stories and fixing/ rewriting some of them. I will continue posting to this one as I work but chapters may take up to two weeks to post as I am trying to make sure they are good enough and keep flowing. I don't want a bunch of filler for you all.

Please review and let me know how I'm doing. Thank you to all who follow/ favorite this story and all my other work. I love knowing that you are keeping up with the updates.

Later taters.

Shadow.


	9. Chapter 9

Here's chapter nine for all of you lovely folks who are reading this. I am so sorry for the wait. This chapter will be introducing the new plot direction and make up for the waiting I made you all do.

I only own Noel and Alexis.

* * *

: Alexis POV:

I stood in the kitchen doorway as Noel made dinner for everyone. Nero and Virgil had just returned from a mission and had gone upstairs to shower and get cleaned up. I could see the outline of Noel's wings in her shadow. One hung awkwardly and was darker. She had tried to hide her wings the past few weeks that she had been back with us. I knew it was hard on her. I hadn't gone on a flight since because I was afraid of making her feel jealous or sad.

I turned away and walked into the dining room to check that I hadn't forgotten anything when I set the table. I felt arms wrap around me and damp hair rub against my cheek. Virgil kissed my shoulder softly and I smiled. I heard more footsteps and Virgil pulled away. We had begun to be less open about our relationship in front of Nero since it seemed awkward. I nodded in greeting at the younger demon hunter as he passed through the dining room.

"When do we plan to tell him, Virgil?" I asked softly.

"I will talk to him about it. I know you aren't much older than he is but I think he will accept it since we've been together and he sees how happy you make me." Virgil spoke softly, giving me a kiss.

Noel came in with dinner a few minutes later and gave us both her usual smile. "Have either of you seen Dante downstairs yet?" She asked softly.

I shook my head. "I haven't seen him all day to be honest." I said.

"It's okay. Get Nero in here and I'll get Dante. I don't want dinner getting cold." She said turning to go through the living room and upstairs.

I waved Vergil off to get Nero and got everyone's usual drinks, sitting in my spot at the large table. Everyone else joined me shortly and Noel and I prayed before she helped dish everyone's food. I smiled at the idle chatter around the table. Noel blushed as the men complimented her teriyaki stir fry and shrimp alfredo. Dante beamed and leaned over to kiss her cheek. I laughed when Virgil made a comment about Noel being the perfect wife material for Dante.

"She takes care of your sorry butt, little brother." He chuckled.

"Someone has to." Noel said with a grin. "You three would be lost without Lex and I to do your laundry and cook for you."

"Hey!" Nero laughed. "I can cook!"

We all laughed and continued eating. I fiddled with the spot on my finger where a ring would go. Virgil had secretly proposed to me a week ago but I had chosen not to wear the ring until we had spoken to Nero about it. I blinked as desert was set in front of me, realizing how long I had zoned out. It was quiet as I ate a bite of the cheese cake Noel had made. I looked up as Virgil cleared his throat and put a hand on my leg.

"Alexis and I would like to make an announcement… And I hope you all will respect our decision." He looked at Nero directly as he spoke now. "One week ago I asked Alexis to become my wife and she accepted."

Noel looked slightly shocked but smiled and got up to hug me. "I'm so happy for you!" She squealed.

Dante nodded his approval and eyes slowly fell on Nero. I watched nervously as the young man stared at his devil bringer. He looked up at me then to his father. I bit the inside of my lip and held in a sigh.

"I'm happy for you dad." Nero spoke with a smile. "You and Alexis are good for each other. I'll admit it will be a little weird having a stepmother who's only three months older than I am. But I want you to be happy. You deserve it." Nero's eyes fell on me and I met his gaze strongly. "Welcome to the family Alexis." He said.

We celebrated the engagement after finishing dinner and Virgil put the ring on my finger, wrapping one arm around my waist as Noel and I gushed over the ring. I helped Noel clean up after dinner before heading upstairs. Nero sat on his bed and I knocked on the door frame of his open door. He looked up at me and motioned me inside as I took a seat on the edge of his bed. I looked at the tattered photograph in his hand of a woman and a very young child.

"I just wanted to talk to you. I know the engagement is a bit unexpected." I said softly.

"It's okay Alexis. To be quite honest, I knew it would happen eventually. I really am happy for you." Nero said. "My mother passed away when I was little. My dad wasn't around for most of my life and I don't blame him for that."

"I don't want to take your father from you when you've just gotten him back…" I said. "And I hope to start a family with him. I guess I'm asking your permission to share your father with me and any children we have in the future."

"Alexis you never needed my permission. He loves you. I don't want you doubting that. I don't want you to think you need my approval to be happy." He said.

"Thank you." I stood up and walked to the door. "Your mother was beautiful." I said before I left the room.

I walked to mine and Virgil's room, closing the door behind me as I entered. Virgil was facing away from me as I made my way to the bathroom and took my hair down and makeup off. I slipped out of my jeans and off shoulder pink blouse before getting my silk nightgown on and crawling into bed. I clicked off my lamp Virgil had left on for me and snuggled up to him.

"Lexi?" He asked softly, starting to wake up.

"Shh. Go back to sleep sweetie." I said softly.

"I love you Alex." He mumbled as he rolled over and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"As I love you Virgil." I said as sleep overtook me.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I sat on my bed the next morning, staring at the space where Dante had slept. Things had become so awkward between us since my return from hell. I tried my best to work on our relationship and go back to a normal routine. The shadows of my broken and darkened wings made my heart heavy and I knew it bothered Dante too. It was hard to forget that I could no longer fly or use any of my powers.

I looked over at my weapons that had sat, untouched by everything except time. Dust had settled on my sword sheath and gun holsters. It was another reason I was so depressed. Without my powers of glory or angel dust, I could not use my weapons. Dante and I had gotten into quite a few fights over that fact, usually ending with me in tears and him walking out.

I stood up and walked to my closet, thumbing through some of my clothes. I settled on a pair of light wash jeans and a simple black v-neck t-shirt. It wasn't long before I heard the door open to our room and Dante walked in. I turned to him and was wrapped in a soft hug.

"Virgil and Nero have gone on a mission. Alexis went with them. Is there anything you want to do today?" He asked me as he looked into my eyes.

I smiled softly and nodded. "I'd like to go out and spend some time in the city."

Dante nodded and grabbed his weapons as a precaution. Very few demons knew I was alive and those still loyal to Mundas would seek revenge. With the loss of my powers and with my broken wing, I was an easy target. I touched the hilt of my blade but nothing happened. The whispers of angelic voices and the glow of pure light were gone.

Dante hugged me from behind and sighed. "We've been over this sweetheart. You can still learn to fight without your wings." He said softly.

I pulled away, shaking my head. I didn't want to have anything to do with my weapons if I couldn't have my powers and my flight. I grabbed a dark denim jacket and headed for the door. Footsteps told me Dante was following me as I padded down the stairs. Dante caught up to me and grabbed my hand gently as we left DMC. He squeezed my hand in an apology. I gave him a sad smile as we headed towards the park. I hadn't been outside since my return from Hell and gong to face the park wasn't something I had thought about.

Dante was on high alert as we walked through the park. I stared at the ground silently until I felt remnants of demonic aura. After almost eleven months the aura from the fight was still floating around. I stared at the spot where the Hell Gate had been. Dante blocked my empty stare and leaned down to my level. His eyes searched mine as I felt tears prick the corner of my eyes and threaten to spill over.

"Noel. You're home with me. Mundas is gone. I made sure of that myself. Bringing yourself here is just punishment for something that wasn't your fault." He said, pulling me into a hug.

We stood like that as the breeze blew around us. I felt numb as Dante picked me up and carried me back home. We had been gone for over an hour and I felt exaughsted. As we neared the alleyway to our home, Dante set me down. I glanced around, feeling an aura I wasn't familiar with.

A dark creature darted from the shadows. It moved to fast for Dante's guns to land a hit. I felt a dark mist surround me and my wings formed against my will. The feathers turned ashen grey and inky black, leaving very few white feathers left. I gasped and hit my knees as my feathers started to shed and turn to dust. Dante was by my side in an instant as the mist dissipated. He helped me up and inside where we met a very shocked Trish and Lady.

"What the hell happened to her?" Trish growled as she helped Dante sit me down. I stared silently at the black feathers trailing me on the floor. Lady moved to pick one up and it crumbled in her fingers.

"We need to get Alexis now." Dante almost yelled. He was angry and I flinched away from him slightly. Trish motioned to Dante as I moved and he stormed to the kitchen. I heard Dante's angered tone into his cell phone as he spoke to his brother. When it was quiet I sat still until Dante returned. Feathers fell to the floor next to me and I felt tears trail down my cheeks.

The doors opened behind me and I heard heels click across the floor. Alexis knelt in front of me, checking for physical wounds. When she found none she pulled out her pouch of angel dust and sprinkled a little on my wings. Searing pain ripped through my spine as the angel dust hit the skin under the feathers. A scream escaped my lips and I doubled forwards as tears streamed down my face. I heard Dante yell my name and felt his hands on my shoulders.

"I don't understand. Angel dust should help her! Unless…." Alexis gasped. She formed a bell with the angel dust and jingled it. I felt Gabriel appear and his aura became suffocating. His gasp upon arrival was faintly registered in my brain as the pain continued to ripple through my body.

* * *

: Alexis' POV:

I watched as Noel struggled to breathe under Gabriel's aura. "Gabe… I don't know what's going on. Angel dust should help her!" I cried softly.

Gabe knelt down next to Noel and touched her wings with his healing touch. The cry of pain was heartbreaking. When Gabe stood up he stepped back. "She has fallen. Whatever happened to her—"

"She was surrounded by a mist after this creature darted out of the alleyway. I couldn't see it clearly and didn't get a shot at it before it was gone." Dante angrily cut Gabriel off. He ran his hand over Noel's hair. "What do you mean she has fallen?" The red devil demanded.

Gabriel sighed. "Whatever the creature did, it found a way to pull the darkness forward. Noel has a darkened heart from her time in Hell. That's why only Archangels can go to hell and not for very long. It's a miracle she survived nine months." He sighed heavily.

"I need to talk to the Creator. If she has fully fallen from grace, she will be targeted by every angel and demon. Fallen angels are considered rogue and cannot be allowed to live. Michael will personally handle her if I can't fix this." He raised his aura to orb away before I stopped him.

"Wait, Gabe…" I said softly. "I don't know why Noel couldn't be redeemed because of what she has been through. But tell Michael if he tries to get rid of my best friend I promise I will not hesitate to defend her. She has done nothing wrong." I said in a hushed tone. I let him leave and turned back to Dante.

"I'm taking her upstairs and getting her in the shower. If I can wash the dust off maybe I can stop her pain." Dante said. "Vergil…. Find out what can do this. Or find out how to contact father. I will kill that damned thing for what it has done to Noel." Dante growled, scooping Noel up in his arms and heading for their room.

Vergil looked at Trish and Lady. "Is there any way to find out what that thing was?" He asked them. The girls nodded, already heading out to go hunting. I turned to the bookcase to search for a summoning spell I could use to contact Sparda. Vergil helped me look, pouring over old texts in both angelic and demonic language. Noel's screams of pain echoed in walls as Dante tended to her.

"I got it!" I gasped an hour later. Vergil had just brought us both fresh cups of coffee. He set the cups on Dante's desk and stepped over to his own where I was perched with a large dusty book. The spell on the page was written in both languages but the angelic translated into a mirror spell. The spell required an angel to contact the demon. Vergil sighed and looked over the spell. He grabbed a box of chalk and went and got a canister of salt.

"The salt will protect you. The chalk circle will be the mirror." Vergil said as he started to draw it on a portion of open wall. He made the circle for safety and stood next to me as I said the angelic spell. Vergil Spoke the demonic part of the spell and the mirror portal opened. I could see the inside of a large mansion. The portal faced a large tapestry of Lady Eva and her lover, the demon lord Sparda. I sighed, praying we hadn't tried at a bad time.

"What is this?" A voice came through the portal. A man with silver hair and long purple coat stepped to the window. "Vergil…" The man paused. "How did you make this? Is this a Gate?" The demon asked.

"No father." Vergil said softly. "Alexis and I used a mirror spell. We need your help. It's Noel."

Sparda sighed. "I had a feeling that's why the demons have been in a flurry. There's rumor that an angel was going to fall." He folded his arms. "What happened?"

I quickly explained the situation, telling my future father-in-law about Gabriel's visit and the failed attempt at dusting Noel's wings. Sparda thought for a moment and stepped away to get an old book. When he came back he was thumbing through the heavy leather bound book. "I think there is something I can give you that will help." Sparda said.

He held up the book and let Vergil read the text. I waited patiently, trying not to let the portal close. "I will keep looking for the demon that created the mist. It may not be in your realm right now. But I will send word if I can when I find anything out." Sparda said.

"Thank you father." Vergil said as we stepped back out of the circle. The portal closed and I broke the circle, erasing any chance of the portal being opened without my doing. While Vergil began writing down the information he had gotten. I quickly cleaned up the salt and chalk, busying myself with other things while I waited.

"Alex. I think this will help Lady and Trish find the creature. Can you send them copies of this?" Vergil asked. I nodded and got my phone, sending the girls what we had. Nero walked in looking tired. He had taken a job in Fortuna and had been filled in after Gabriel left.

"Is Noel okay?" He asked.

Vergil sighed. "I'm not sure son. I'm really not. Things are not looking very good right now. I'm going to go check on Dante. Go get yourself cleaned up and eat something. You need to rest after your mission. We can work on things more tonight and tomorrow." Vergil said before heading upstairs.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I woke up to the sun rising outside. Noel lay next to me in a pile of black feathers. Her wings had continued to sprout new feathers that were an inky black color. I had managed to get the angel dust off her wings and stop her pain. Quietly I let her sleep and got dressed for the day. I headed downstairs to find a sleepy Alexis, very awake Vergil, and worried looking archangel. Gabriel's presence told me that things weren't looking good. I sighed.

"Is there any news? Anything we can do?" I asked.

Gabriel shook his head. "The creator is refusing to let her go. She has fallen. But it's because of herself. Her loss of powers due to her broken wing has made her heart dark and her aura impure. I can't get Michael to fix her wing so there's nothing I can do to help." He said.

"The only thing we can do," Vergil started. "Is find a way to heal her wing on our own. She's a good girl. She needs to be reminded that she's still an angel."

"Easier said than done." Gabriel said. "Only one angel has ever redeemed themselves from being fallen. And it takes an act of pure love and glory to restore yourself. I would know."

"We still need to figure out what that creature was. It created that mist that attacked Noel and made this happen." I growled. "I guess the only thing we can do is hunt it down and kill it. Maybe that will save Noel."

Gabriel nodded and looked skyward as if he was hearing a voice. "I must go. I will be back tomorrow. Keep an eye on Noel and if things change or something happens please summon me." He said before he orbed away in a flash of gold.

Alexis sighed as my brother hugged her. I made my way to the kitchen for coffee, returning to the living room as Noel came downstairs. Her broken wing had black leathery skin covering the bone surrounded by the black feathers. She had a dark look in her once glimmering eyes. She walked to me and leaned up to place a kiss on my lips. Her hand caressed my cheek as I let her have what she wanted.

"Morning." She whispered, stepping away and continuing to the kitchen.

I looked at my bewildered brother and his equally bewildered fiancé. None of us really understood what just happened but I knew that wasn't my Noel. She had been distant in our relationship and I was sure this had something to do with the situation the night before. I watched her disappear into the kitchen and shook my head. Noel came back into the living room with her coffee and perched on my desk. We all stared at her silently earning an angered look from the brunette.

"Seriously! Stop staring at me. I know my wings are black. I can't get them to go away okay." She grumbled.

Alexis got up and stepped towards her. "I'm sorry Noel. We're just so concerned about you. I want you to be okay." She said, hoping to not piss off her friend.

"I'm fine Alex. I promise. I just need to figure out what happened okay. I'll be fine." Noel said.

"Noel… You're becoming a Fallen." Vergil said softly. "We spoke with Gabriel. He said it's from your broken wing."

Noel's face paled and I stepped over to her, putting a hand on her knee and kneeling down in front of her. She looked at me then at her wings. I sighed and set my coffee down, pulling her into my arms as I stood up. She hugged my tightly, her scent of strawberries and lavender engulfing me. I felt a tear drip onto my neck and rubbed her back gently.

"It's okay. We're working on getting this figured out. I promise. We will get through this together." I told her softly.

"I don't want to become a Fallen!" She cried softly.

I looked to Alexis and Vergil who sat solemnly. Noel shook in my arms as she tried not to sob loudly. For the first time in my life I prayed. I prayed we could find a solution to save the woman I had fallen in love with.

* * *

Well guys and gals. This chapter felt a little strained. I chose to end it here because I can't keep going without ruining too much of the next chapter. Please review and follow/favorite if you haven't! I will be working on the next couple chapters and posting once a month for sure if not more. Depends on when I get Wi-Fi access. I love you all for sticking with m through my unannounced hiatus while I dealt with life. Love you awsomes!

Shadow


	10. Chapter 10

Alright! Time for chapter ten! I hope you're all excited and I can't wait for you all to read this and get to see your reviews.

 **WARNING** : Mature content. Mild swearing. Some sexual scenes possible.

I do not own Devil May Cry or any of its characters.

* * *

: Nero's POV:

I stood atop a building three streets away from Devil May Cry. There had been little demon activity lately resulting in the need for us to go to Fortuna for jobs. My father was there now. Alexis had gone with him, using her newfound glory to its max as she learned to expand it. She had come into her glory a week ago and it was proving useful on jobs.

I glanced down at the street as I heard scuffling. A low level demon scampered down the street from an alleyway. A well aimed shot silenced the creature and I turned to leave. Dante and Noel hadn't left the shop since Noels Falling three weeks ago. I checked my phone for any more information on demons before heading back home across the rooftops. A glowing orb met me on the rooftop across the street from the shop. I stopped and put a hand on my blade, waiting to see who had stopped me.

The orb faded and before me stood an archangel. I recognized the angel from the research I had done. It was Raphael. I gripped my blade tightly. The archangel observed me before holding up his hands. I glanced up as another orb floated down. This one was black and shimmery. It faded revealing the archangel of death himself, Azrael, standing before me.

"Release your grip on your blade, son." Raphael said calmly. "We come to talk. That is all."

"I don't trust you. Michael sent you didn't he?" I questioned.

"No." Azrael spoke from beneath his black hood. His skeletal hand gripped his scythe as the moonlight glinted off of the blade. "Gabriel asked us to deliver a message."

I straightened up a bit and released my blade. My devil arm glowed in the night as I faced off with the angels. "Well that changes things then."

"Gabriel is keeping Michael in Heaven. The Creator has been watching Noel. He fears Michael will take matters into his own hands. You must remain vigilant. If Michael disobeys and comes to Earth we must be notified immediately." Raphael said.

I nodded. "Anything else I should know?" I asked.

"We will be watching and we will be in contact." Azrael spoke before both archangels disappeared.

I immediately jumped down to the street and headed to the docks. I had to get word to Lady and Trish as well as my father and Alexis. I sent a text to all four of them as I headed to our rendezvous spot in the warehouse district, not far from noel's fight so many months ago.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

I felt the pure aura of two archangels on the rooftops near the shop. I glanced out the bedroom window but saw nothing. The aura stayed for a few moments before disappearing. I turned towards the bedroom door as it opened and Dante stepped inside. His hair was wet from a shower after spending the last couple of hours in the shooting range. I smirked and stepped towards him, running my perfectly manicured nails lightly down his chest.

Dante leaned in for a soft kiss, his hand traveling up my arm. He pulled away and looked down at my long sleeve black shirt and black jeans. I had begun wearing more dark colors since the incident three weeks ago. It just felt more normal. Dante's eyes held a distaste for the new look and I stepped to the closet to change. After pulling out a light grey tank top and a pair of baby blue shorts, I slipped off my shirt.

Dante's arms slipped around my waist, his lips finding a sweet spot on my neck. I leaned against his body, playing with his hair as his hands traveled over my abdomen and chest. One hand slipped down to the edge of my shorts, playing with the waistband. I smirked and turned towards him, meeting his lips for a deep kiss. Dante's hands fiddled with my shorts tie strings but I stopped him.

Dante growled and turned away, going to the dresser to get himself boxers and a shirt. I stripped out of my clothes, leaving myself in black and white silk panties and a matching bra. I touched Dante's arm, getting him to look at me. He glanced at me before reaching for his clothes he had tossed on the bed. I sighed and pushed him onto the bed hard, crawling on top of him and straddling his hips.

Dante sighed and tried to get up but I ground my body against him and pressed my lips to his. With a soft groan he let his hands travel my body again. I smiled and traced designs on his chest with my index finger.

"You can't just walk in here in nothing but a towel and expect me to let you get away with it." I teased. "I had to get my jeans off for you darling. Don't pout."

"Noel. This happens every time. We never get farther than this." Dante sighed. "We've been together over a year—"

"I was in Hell for nine months Dante. I'm sorry. I wish I had been here. We've come quite a ways in the few months I have been back. I just wasn't ready…" I said. I avoided his eyes, feeling terrible for being the reason he was unhappy. With a sigh I moved to get off of him, tears threatening to form in the corners of my eyes. I felt his hand on my cheek and leaned into it, closing my eyes.

"It's okay. I understand babe. You've been through a lot. But Noel… I love you. Isn't that enough?" He asked.

I nodded. "I want this Dante. I love you. I'm ready now." I said softly.

Dante smiled and pulled me down into a deep kiss. With one swift motion he unclipped my bra and slipped it off. I heard it land against the sofa and smirked, granting Dante access to my mouth with his tongue. I squeaked as Dante broke the kiss to flip me over onto the bed. He hovered over me and kissed down my body, finishing undressing me with his teeth. I felt a blush heat up my cheeks. I had rarely been naked in front of Dante except the three times we had showered together.

His gaze raked up and down my body, my long hair covering my supple breasts. I bit my lip softly. Dante ran his fingers through my hair and leaned in to kiss me. The heat and passion between us intensified as our bodies rubbed together. I saw the question surface in Dante's eyes and I nodded. A soft cry of pain escaped my lips as he entered my body. I felt him tense up a bit and kissed him to reassure him.

Dante kissed my forehead and held me against him an hour later. My black wings rested on the bed, spread out behind me. I smiled softly as Dante pulled the sheets up over us, covering my nude body and his. My breasts were hidden against his chest as I snuggled closer to him. I tensed when I heard footsteps and a knock at our door. I cleared my weak voice but Dante answered.

"Come in." He called, making sure we were covered. I blushed as I realized my panties were at the foot of the bed when Vergil opened the door. The look on his face was sheer surprise.

"Um… Okay. I thought I'd let you know we brought pizza home after the mission. I'll let you guys be though…"

"No." I said quickly. "We'll be right down."

Dante chuckled as Vergil nodded and left, closing the door tightly. "I think my brother just witnessed something he never thought would happen." He said as he sat up and put on lounge pants.

Dante tossed me my tank top and shorts, giving me a chance to put them on before scooping me up in his arms and carrying me downstairs. Vergil sat at his desk while Nero perched on his own. Lady and Trish had occupied their usual spot on Dante's desk. Alexis came out of the kitchen with plates and drinks. She set the stuff on the table in the living room and gave everybody a plate of pizza and a drink. We ate in silence for a moment before Nero looked over to Dante and I.

"So am I going to have a little cousin running around here soon?" Nero asked, causing Vergil to glare at him and Alexis to gasp.

"Dante and I are not having a kid. You guys should give us more credit than that." I sad between bites of pizza.

"Noel. Temptation is a sin." Alexis chided. "We are still half angel."

"I'm Fallen Alex. Besides, we're half human too. Humans sin all the time. And it's really none of anyone's business." I retorted, instantly realizing how bitchy I sounded. "I'm sorry Lex… That was rude. I just don't see why everyone has to make a big deal out of it." I said, giving my best friend an apologetic look.

"I understand." She said. "Just be careful."

"I will. And while we're all here. . . Is anyone going to tell me what Michael and Gabriel wanted and why they appeared on the rooftops instead of coming here?"

Silence settled and I sighed. "You can tell me now or I will find out myself." I grumbled.

"They came to give us a message. It was from Gabriel." Nero said.

"Gabriel wasn't here? Why didn't he just come tell you himself?"

"It was Azrael and Raphael. They said Michael is being contained to Heaven. You're in danger if you don't be careful. He may not come for you but if he does, they won't be able to stop him." Nero said.

I sighed. "I knew this would happen sooner or later. It makes what Dante and I found out even more pressing. We spoke to Sparda today. Hell is in chaos. Demons are summoning Hell gates and planning attacks all over the place. Factions have formed. Demons are on the move and work is going to pick up."

Vergil sighed. "Great. Just great. The last thing we need is for demons to get themselves organized and attack. Rumors will have surfaced that you are Fallen and that you survived Hell. If they don't kill you, they will hunt you as a potential bride."

"Over my dead body will they get a hold of her." Dante growled.

"Dante if the entire demon population comes after you, you won't stand a chance. We need to up our defenses and take stock of our abilities. Protecting Noel is top priority. Alexis and I have decided to postpone the wedding for a while."

"No!" I gasped. "You won't. Not because of me. You guys deserve to have your special day. Besides. Alexis and I both know that marriage makes our powers grow. Holy matrimony magnifies what we can already do in the name of the Almighty."

Vergil sighed. "You are important. To all of us, Noel. We need you and we aren't going to jeopardize your life because of our wedding. Besides, Dante and I are Nephilim. We have demon blood. How does that make the wedding Holy?"

"Vergil. Listen to Noel. If she doesn't want us to put our life on hold then don't argue. Besides. It'll be good for us to have the happiness around her. And as long as we are wed in a church worshipping the Creator it will be blessed by him." Alexis said.

Vergil squeezed Alexis' hand. "If you say so my love. If you say so."

Morning came with a flurry of activity. Trish and Lady left at dawn on a small set of missions. Alexis and Vergil had set off after breakfast to get things for the wedding. It would be held at the small church a few blocks away with just a few select people. I spent the day making a dress for myself and working on Alexis' wedding dress. Dante watched as I worked, keeping to himself most of the day. Once I put my things away, I stretched out on the bed. Dante came back in after taking a call for another job. He grabbed his weapons and coat. I sat up quickly.

"Where are you going?" I asked, alarmed.

"I'm taking a mission. Noel I have to get out of here and do something. I'm going stir crazy. Nero will watch over you while I'm gone. I won't be gone more than a day or so." Dante said as he got his things ready.

"Dante please don't go. I don't want you to get hurt!"

"Noel I used to do this before I met you. It's my job. Nero has been running ragged. So have Vergil and the girls. I need to help out. I'm not arguing." Dante growled, grabbing his sword and leaving the room.

I sighed and stared at my hands. Dante's coat lay on the back of the couch, a photo of him and I tucked in the pocket. I got up and grabbed the photo, smiling sadly at my white wings wrapped around us. I tucked the photo back in his pocket and headed downstairs. Dante had just opened the door when I hugged him from behind.

"Noel I have to go—"

"You forgot your coat." I said as I turned him around and kissed him. "Be careful."

Dante gave me one last peck on the cheek and left. I watched him go before turning to go back inside. Nero relaxed on the sofa watching some sitcom rerun. I plopped down in Dante's black leather recliner, grabbing the pillow he usually used when he passed out in his chair. The pillow smelled like him and I hugged it tightly to my chest, tucking my feet under myself. Nero glanced at me and turned the television volume down.

"You okay angel?"

I shot him a soft glare. "Do I look okay?" I asked. "Dante and I never fight and the last thing I want is for him to leave here mad at me."

"You have to understand where he's coming from. He knew nothing but demon hunting before he met you. All we did was hunt demons and go out to the bar. Dante misses it."

"And that's my fault? Nero be honest with me. If he missed it so much why in all creation would he waste nine months in a drunken stupor!"

"Noel he loves you. He was lost without you. But you both need to spend a little time without each other. You haven't left each other's side in three months. Dante's getting out of shape and he needs to let off some stress."

"I just don't want to lose him. I lost him once when I got stuck in Hell. I don't want to lose him again. I don't want him to get hurt when there's nothing I can do to help him." I sighed heavily and hugged the pillow tighter. My wings formed and wrapped around myself, hanging off the chair as the tips of my feathers touched the floor.

"Noel. He's a professional demon hunter. He can take care of himself and take care of this job. Then he'll be home and you can go back to being the perfect little housewife. And if anything happens to him you can personally kick my ass." Nero chuckled.

"Deal." I grumbled, resting my chin on the pillow. We went back to the sitcom as the show returned from a commercial. I didn't pay much attention as I heard a faint whisper in my mind. Nero looked at me funny as I looked around. I sighed when the sound didn't happen again and chalked it up to my imagination. It wasn't long until the show was over and another crappy sitcom started.

Nero flipped the T.V off and headed upstairs. He came back down a moment later with his sword and gun as well as my weapons. I glared at him as he held out my blade. A sigh and a nod of his head towards the training room. I set my pillow down with a huff and got up, snatching my weapons from the half demon and heading towards the training room. Nero left the door open and loaded his gun. We used rubber bullets for training and he tossed me a box to load my weapons.

I clicked the safety off my guns and tied Heaven's Hand Maiden to my side. Nero clicked the safety off his own gun and rested his sword over his shoulder, his devil bringer glowing faintly. "You ready angel? Time to see if you still got your edge."

* * *

I hope you all like this chapter. The reviews are always welcome. In response to the guest review, I have a very well built knowledge of the Devil May Cry series. I have played all five games (which is what I am using for back-story/setting). Seeing as this is a fanfic I am not following everything exactly to a T, I have made changes to suit my needs for the story as any fan fiction author does. Thank you for your anonymous guest review and I hope you continue to read and review but please do not question my knowledge on the series because you think it is not good enough.

Love you all for reading this.

Shadow


	11. Chapter 11

I do apologize for getting snarky in my authors note. I don't believe anyone likes their knowledge or intelligence… how should I put this…. Criticized? I do appreciate everyone who reads and reviews my stories. I sincerely do. So please keep reading and reviewing and I hope that you will all forgive me for my unpleasant tone.

I do not own any on the DMC Characters.

Rated M for swearing and mild sexual scenes.

* * *

: Alexis' POV:

I stood at the viewing window of our training room. It was high enough up that I could watch what was happening. Noel's body slammed to the ground and rolled as her blade skidded across the mats. Her guns lay a few feet away, clips empty and discarded. Vergil's hands clenched into fists as he watched his son advance on the fallen angel. Noel struggled to her feet, rolling to miss the blade swinging towards her face. I flinched as it caught the tips of her hair and Vergil pulled me to his chest.

"He won't kill her. I believe I know what Nero is trying to do." He soothed. "She will be okay."

I nodded and turned back to the window. Noel had managed to grab her blade and block Nero's advancing attacks. I hit the button for the intercoms, letting Vergil and I hear what they were saying as Nero's lips began to move.

"—I said get up! You used to kick my ass Noel!"

"Fuck you!" Noel screamed lunging towards Nero to slap him.

Nero caught her arm and twisted it, tossing her across the room. The door behind me opened and I whirled around. Dante stood in the door, a strange look on his face. Vergil stepped in front of me holding his hands up.

"What the Hell is going on here!?" Dante growled. "I leave on a mission for 16 hours and come home to find my nephew beating the shit out of my girlfriend!"

"Dante stop! We found them like this. Noel is fine." Vergil tried to reason with his brother.

We moved as Dante strode towards the window, watching the fight below. Nero and Noel had been fighting hand to hand when Noel hit the mats again. Black aura surrounded her as she struggled to her feet, blood dripping from her hairline. Her wings formed behind her, larger and darker than before. Her once broken wing glowed black and she flicked the tips outwards, stretching the muscles. The broken bone had healed and the feathers were a glossy black where pink scarred skin had been.

Nero blocked several hits as Noel advanced on him, her energy returning with her aura. Dante and Vergil looked at me when I gasped, the last hit Noel landed sounding like it cracked bones. We were down in the training room seconds later. I knelt beside Nero to check his injuries. He had minor cuts and bruises along with a fractured jaw. Noel had begun to calm down as Dante stepped in front of her and held out his arms. Her aura dissipated and she sheathed her blade realizing that her beloved was the one in the path of her attacks. Vergil collected her guns and clips as well as Nero's weapons. Everyone was silent as I grabbed the first aid kit and began treating Nero.

"Will someone explain what the fuck you two were doing?" Dante asked.

Noel sighed. "Ask Nero. It was his idea." She grumbled as she wiped blood from her eye.

Nero glared at the brunette and shook his head. "I just wanted to get her fight back. She needed to remember what gave her the fight to survive Hell and the fighting from Mundas' attacks."

"I agreed to it." Noel said. "I wanted to work with my weapons again. It wasn't out of hand. We weren't killing each other. Rubber bullets. Blade shields. The whole works."

I heard Dante sigh as I finished with Nero and turned to Noel. She had a scratch on her cheek as well but brushed me off when I tried to inspect it. I could tell it wasn't deep and wouldn't scar. Quietly I packed up the first aid kit and put it away before grabbing the weapons and leaving the room.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

We watched Alexis leave to clean and reload the weapons. Noel folded her arms in front of herself as Dante helped Nero up. The silence was tense. I touched Noel's chin, looking at the scratch. "Well it won't scar and it should heal by the wedding." Vergil said softly. Noel nodded.

"I'm going to go shower and then help Alexis." Nero said, leaving the room. Vergil followed him out, heading to get the cleaning equipment to get the blood off the mats and patch them. Alexis was at my desk cleaning Noel's guns as I led my girlfriend up to our room. She stripped out of her shirt and started the shower in our bathroom.

"Noel. . ."

"I don't need a lecture Dante. He wanted to spar. He held my weapons in my face and wouldn't take no for an answer. I mean yeah we were at it for 16 hours. I guess we got carried away. I just want a shower and our bed." She spoke softly, slipping out of her jeans and boots.

"I wasn't going to lecture. My girl got her fight back. I'm proud of you. I just wish you guys would have stopped and taken a rest. You look beat."

"I feel like it. Nothing a hot shower won't fix. How was your mission?" She asked, picking out a towel and laying it on the toilet lid, stepping into the shower.

"I missed it. The fighting and the blood. It's a thrill. Maybe you can come with next time babe." I said, stripping down and joining her.

"Maybe I will." Noel said with a smirk, kissing me softly.

The next morning the sun rose on Devil May Cry. Anyone watching from the street would be able to see a young woman opening curtains in the upstairs rooms and passing windows on her way to the main level. A small courtyard beside the building had a table in it where a young man with snowy white hair sat and drank coffee. He had a bandage on his cheek and showed little interest in the paper he was reading. Birds chirped nearby in a small tree that cast a shade on the courtyard.

One window stayed darkened by heavy black drapes. No movement came from the window and it would seem as though there were no inhabitants to this particular room. The young man glanced up at the window occasionally. The young woman came out with another white haired man, this one older than the other. They sat at the table with coffee mugs and exchanged quiet words with each other, unknowingly being watched by two different beings belonging to two very different groups.

* * *

: Vergil's POV:

"I hope Noel isn't too sore. We have missions and Dante will want to keep picking up his share." Nero grumbled.

"Don't fret son," I chuckled as I watched him favor his fractured jaw. "Noel will probably go with him now. We don't dare send her out solo but she can go with him and help out on tougher missions."

Nero just shook his head and sighed. We all looked up as a very chipper Noel came out in a much different outfit then we were used to seeing. She had donned light wash jean shorts and black leather chaps with a black tank top and white mesh belly shirt. Dante wasn't far behind in his usual jeans and black t-shirt. His coat was slung over his shoulder and he had put his chaps on as well.

"Kid I need the keys to the bike. Noel and I are taking three missions in Miranda and Fortuna." Dante said, wrapping an arm around Noel's waist.

"Noel, are you sure you should be going out on missions? What about Michael? What about the demons?" Alexis asked.

Noel shook her head and grabbed her leather jacket from the chair she had left it on a few days before. "I'm tired of sitting here and I have my aura back. I can use my weapons and I need the exercise. Besides, Dante can protect me." She smiled. "Lex I promise I will be back in three days. You just finish planning that wedding so we can party when I get home."

Nero tossed Dante the keys as Alexis sighed and hugged her friend. I heard her whisper a soft but stern 'Be careful' to the older girl. The two parted and I watched my brother and his girlfriend leave. Alexis plopped down in her chair and sipped her almost cold coffee. "Those two are gonna get themselves in so much trouble." She said softly.

"I'll wait for a call that they're checking in and if I don't get one in 24 hours we'll go after them." I told her to ease her worries. She nodded and got up to go inside.

Nero felt the shimmering presence of the archangel as soon as I did. Gabriel appeared before us in a flurry of feathers and dust. I stood quickly, ushering him inside as my son checked to make sure we weren't being watched by any humans. Alexis turned towards me and gasped as Gabriel leaned against the counter. He looked disheveled and exaughsted as he caught his breath.

"Gabe what's going on? Are you alright?" Alexis asked, hurrying to get the angel dust and mixing some into a glass of water.

"I'm…. Fine." Gabriel managed to get out after drinking the shimmering liquid that had formed in the glass. "Noel is not."

"She just left with Dante. She was fine. What happened? You're supposed to be in Heaven." Nero asked, his tone turning urgent.

"I was. Michael overpowered me. He left Heaven and the Creator isn't happy. He has sent every Archangel out looking for our brother. But Michael is determined. He's going to destroy Noel."

"You were supposed to contain him!" Nero growled.

"Watch your tone son." I chided. "We can handle this. Only one man can go against Michael and that is my father Sparda. I will contact him and see what he can do."

"No." Alexis spoke softly. "It has to be me. If I can defeat my brother I will take over his position. That will break him. He will be willing to do everything I ask."

"You can't Alex. You're only a half angel. What happens when he kills you?" Gabe asked.

"I will be fine. He won't kill his baby sister. We need to find him first and warn Noel. Telling Dante does us no good but Noel will be on alert. She has to know."

* * *

Okay I know this chapter is super short and I really do apologize for that but I wanted to get something posted for you guys this month and I felt like this is where I could safely end it without getting too much into the next chapter and messing up the way I have this structured out.

You will be getting one chapter in July for sure and at least three in August. Please Follow Favorite and Review! Love you awesome nerds!

Shadow


	12. Chapter 12

Well chapter twelve has arrived. I have struggled with ideas for this and I am working on an extension to the original plot. I will also be going back and basically rewriting Swore I'd Never Love Again (SINLA). I will not abandon this fic and I will continue to try to update regularly. I am trying to write chapters in advance so I have time to redo SINLA. Please be patient with me as I work out a schedule to balance these projects. Enough of my chatter now.

I only own Noel and Alexis

Mature Language and Violence

Please enjoy.

* * *

: Noel's POV:

The building was quiet as I ran a brush through my windswept hair that was damp from the rain. Dante had returned home with me earlier than planned from our missions, encountering a downpour on our way. I didn't protest seeing as the threat to my life came from one of my own kind. Dante wasn't taking any chances after the last time I had a bounty on my head. I heard the doors downstairs open and grabbed Saint, heading to the stairs to listen.

Vergil was seated at his desk and I knew he heard me perch on the stairs just out of sight. He looked up at our new guest and stood. I looked towards the door to see a cloaked figure standing in our home. The dark cloak was soaked but I could see the dry fabric of leather pants and combat boots underneath it. My heart skipped a beat as an image flashed in my mind. I held in a breath as Vergil greeted our guest.

"Welcome to Devil May Cry… Can I help you?" He asked cautiously.

"Actually, you can." A male voice spoke from under the hood of the cloak.

The newcomer released the clasp on his cloak, letting it fall to the floor. There stood a young man, no older than nineteen. He had disheveled sandy blonde hair and crystal blue eyes. The young man stood a little taller than me and I instantly recognized him. Without thinking I left Saint in its holster on the stairs and ran to the young man. Vergil raised an eyebrow as I passed him, getting enveloped in a tight hug.

"Jamie! Where have you been! Alex will be so happy you're here." I laughed as he swung me around. Vergil cleared his throat and I blushed, getting set back on my feet.

"Vergil this is Jamie… He's a really good friend Alexis and I made when we were kids. He was my first crush."

The white haired Nephilim nodded slightly. "Vergil Sparda… I am Alexis' fiancé." He said trying to be nice.

"Fiancé?" Jamie asked, looking at me then back to Vergil. "An Angel and a Demon getting married?"

I nodded and stepped away as I heard footsteps on the stairs. Dante met me at the bottom of the steps and put an arm protectively around my waist. I let him lead me to his desk where he sat down and lifted me onto his lap. Jamie frowned and opened his mouth to speak, closing it before he said anything stupid.

"Jamie this is my boyfriend Dante… He's Vergil's younger twin brother." I said softly. "Babe this is Jamie. He's an old childhood friend Alex and I had." I explained.

"Noel I need to speak to you. Alone. Is there somewhere we can talk privately?" Jamie asked with a slightly angry tone. "Now."

I glanced at Dante who hadn't spoken yet. He had an unreadable expression but nodded, moving his arm to let me up. I stood and motioned for Jamie to follow me, leading him into a quiet room off the training room. I leaned against the wall and folded my arms. Jamie stood by the door, confusion in his eyes.

"What the hell are you and Alexis doing? Demons! Are you fucking kidding me! And what the hell is this rumor I heard about Michael wanting your wings? About you having fallen?"

I sighed. "The rumors are true Jamie. I fell through a Hell Gate and was trapped there. I became a Fallen. But the Creator has pardoned me… Michael is on a personal vendetta. And don't even ask about the Sparda Brothers."

"I will ask Noel. You are an angel. What the hell are you doing fucking a demon?! And don't deny it! I can sense his aura all over you."

"Jamie that isn't any of your concern. Alexis and I love them. We are happy! Can't you just leave it alone?" I asked, turning away. I felt him grab my shoulder and my wings formed defensively as my back slammed into the wall.

"I came back here for you! I came back to this wretched city to convince you to go back to heaven. Not let some Demon enslave you and keep you as his pet!" Jamie growled.

I turned my head away, feeling hot tears trail down my cheeks. Jamie's grip tightened on my shoulders, making me cringe. I gasped as his hand closed around my throat, forcing me to look into his eyes. Jamie's lips met mine in a painfully forceful kiss. He squeezed my neck a little, making me struggle for air. I shoved him hard, trying to get away and rushed out the door as he fell against the opposite wall.

Alexis and Nero had joined Dante and Vergil in the living room when I returned. Vergil was still at his desk; Alexis perched on top of it. Nero had settled on the sofa with the paper. Dante was on his feet the second he saw my tears. I ran to him, burying my face in his shoulder, my wing tips resting on the floor as I tried to calm down. I had never had a reason to fear Jamie and he had been a good friend for years. Vergil stood and looked towards the hall I had come from, finding a very calm Jamie striding down the hall.

"What in all creation are you doing here?" Alexis stood, her hand on the hilt of her blade Exile.

"Nice to see you too Alexis." Jamie said nonchalantly. "Now Noel you've said your goodbyes. It's time to go." He growled softly, reaching for my arm. Alexis' blade Salvation flashed in the air and Jamie pulled his arm back, blood dripping from the gash.

"She isn't going anywhere. Michael sent you. He had to have. You would do anything for him after all."

Jamie smirked. "You caught me little Lexi. Big brother can't get anything past you. I will be back for Noel and I will be taking her back to Michael for judgment. Mark my words." He said with resonating anger as he grabbed his cloak and left.

Alexis wiped her blade down and sheathed it, setting it back on Vergil's desk next to Exile. Nero got up to get a bucket and rag to clean up the blood. I felt Alex touch my shoulder comfortingly. Fabric slipped from my fingers as Dante pulled away from me. I grasped at his shirt, still feeling loose tears escape my eyes. Dante walked to a window to stare out at the rain, silent as a grave.

"Noel. Care to explain what happened?" Vergil asked calmly.

"H-He just wanted to talk. I didn't think it would hurt… But he slammed me into the wall and kissed me… He tried to choke me... He said he came to make me go back to Heaven. So I shoved him and ran." I spoke softly, running my hands over my feathers. I watched Dante stiffen at my words.

"Jamie is my brothers' stalker… for lack of a better term. He's infatuated with him. He does whatever Michael says. That's how he is. I didn't think Michael would send him here. Now we know that this is not something he will easily give up on. Quite frankly I forgot Jamie even existed. He was never very useful, being just a human. Even though we were close as kids, I could see his interest in Noel and how he only used me to get to Michael." Alexis said.

I just nodded and turned towards the stairs. I grabbed Saint on my way up to mine and Dante's room, setting it next to Sinner on my dresser. I left a trail of clothing as I stripped down and started a hot shower. The water relaxed my body as I leaned against the shower wall with one hand. I scrubbed myself clean and rinsed off, drying my body with my favorite fluffy towel and wrapping it around myself. I stepped into the bedroom with a second towel, using it to get my hair dry as I hunted for clean clothes. I jumped when calloused hands ran down my shoulder and moved to my waist.

Dante stood behind me, his eyes softer and the anger from before gone. He scooped me up and lay me on the bed, softly kissing my lips before moving to kiss the light bruises on my neck. I shivered and propped myself up on my elbows, watching as he sat on the bed beside me and ran his hands over my legs.

"Alexis told my you used to have a crush on that jerk." He said, not looking at me.

"Are you jealous?" I asked, getting silence. "What? You are! Dante there is nothing to be jealous about. For goodness sake I was eight!" I giggled, earning a rare blush from the devil hunter. I sat up and slid my way onto his lap, kissing him softly. "I love you. Jamie is nothing but an obsessive jerk. No one even knows if he's still human or not. He just disappeared for long time and when he came back, he said he worked under Michael. I honestly only liked him because he brought me cupcakes."

Dante chuckled and lay back on the bed, holding me against his chest. His hair flopped in his eyes and I played with it, deciding that he needed it trimmed next time I got a hold of scissors. The rain continued to tick against the windows as I stared out into the gloomy evening, my red devil making a good pillow.

* * *

Morning broke the next day and I wandered my way through the hall, heading to the training room for some exercise. Sounds came from inside so I headed to the viewing mezzanine to watch what was going on. Alexis and Vergil were training using Glory and Devil trigger. Alexis let her glory dissipate after catching Vergil in what would have been a fatal hit for an angel. I formed my wings and hopped over the railing, floating down to the mats as Vergil calmed himself and returned to normal.

"You should fight me Lex…" I said softly. "We both have a form of glory and I know Michael will try every trick he has to get through you and get my wings."

"Noel has a point dear. She is the best candidate to train you how to fight your own kind." Vergil spoke, removing the blade guard from Yamato and sheathing the great katana. "If you feel up to it yet she should work with you this morning."

Alexis nodded. "I still have energy. I have a feeling that Jamie showing up means Michael is getting impatient. We are running out of time."

I nodded and clipped my sword belt to my waist, grabbing a blade guard for Heaven's Hand Maiden and setting my guns aside. Michael would only use his heavenly Great Sword. I had no need for my guns in this. Alexis checked the guards on her blades, tightening the one on Exile, before twirling the katanas in her hands. We both flexed our wings and nodded to each other. Vergil exited to the mezzanine to watch.

I made the first move, thinking of how impatient and angry Michael would be in the fight. My wing tips flared, glowing with a dark haze as I started to let my Fallen Glory show. I could feel the strength behind Alexis' block as she successfully countered every hit. She had gotten a lot more confident in her skills from the practice with Vergil. I pushed back against her block, letting my Glory out. The dark aura was heavy to others but I felt free. Alexis let her Glory go to counter mine and we took to the air. A few moments of blade guards clashing against each other and some not so choice words from Alexis, I felt a sudden knock back and found myself on the mats of the training room floor.

Alexis was on the floor not far from me as I rolled to my side, my wings and glory gone. Alexis rolled to her back, her chest heaving as she tried to get air. We had both had the wind knocked out of us. Our swords lay scattered on the mats, blade guards missing from the Heavenly items. Vergil dropped onto the mats and rushed to me. I shook my head and he nodded, going to Alexis to check on her. When my gasping finally slowed a bit, I slowly sat up and looked at my friend.

"What in the hell was that?" I asked Alexis, my body aching from the impact.

"I don't… know…" She panted. She stood up, with help from Vergil, and made her way to her swords. Once they were sheathed she grabbed my blade and handed it to me. I put it away and picked up my blade guard. "Whatever it was, let's not do it again."

Vergil shook his head. "Actually I think you should try it again. Not right now… but later. It might be useful to figure out what happened. All I saw were your auras connecting and a flash of light before you were both on the floor."

I shrugged. "I will see what I can find out. I might have a book on it somewhere." I said as I walked out of the training room. My hand rested on my side, holding a sore spot from the impact with the mats.

I took my time going up the stairs to mine and Dante's room. My red devil was nowhere to be found and the bathroom door was closed. I put a hand on the door and listened, hearing the shower running. With a soft smile, I moved to the side of the bed and knelt down, pulling a trunk out from beneath the bed frame. The locks on it opened with a simple phrase of Angelic language. I flipped the lid open, resting it against the bed.

Inside the trunk were a few files and some artifacts I had collected. One of the artifacts was bone dagger with demon scale sheath. It was something rare and given to me by Azrael. I had never used the dagger, nor did I want to. I tucked it farther into the trunk as I rooted around for the book I wanted. After a few paper cuts and several curse words, I pulled the weathered old book out of the trunk and shut the lid. The locks clicked into place before I shoved it under the bed and got up. Dante walked out of the bathroom wrapped in a towel as I set the book on the bed and flopped onto my stomach to search for answers.

A moment of silence passed, except for the slight rustling of Dante putting pants on and toweling his hair dry. He sat on the bed beside me and played with a strand of my hair. I kept flipping through the book until I found the chapter I was looking for. I glanced over to catch my boyfriends puzzled look and flipped the page to the paragraph about glory on glory contact.

"Noel why are you looking this up?" Dante asked.

"Alexis and I had a weird encounter this morning. I need to figure out what it was and if it can help us fight Michael." I explained, power reading the page in front of me.

 _ **Angel Glory is a power only the strongest of warriors possess.**_

 _ **Glory is when your aura surrounds you as a protective force,**_

 _ **As well as a weapon. Glory is able to be controlled and mastered**_

 _ **In any angel. Only three Fallen have ever been found to possess**_

 _ **Glory.**_

 _ **Some Angels reported a very forceful knockback effect of Glory in their training.**_

 _ **This effect happens when two strong angels collide while sparring using Glory,**_

 _ **And a third angel activates Glory nearby. It is unknown how far away**_

 _ **An angel can be to avoid this knockback effect.**_

 _ **Glory is also the weakest point for Angels. Like Demons, Angels can lose control**_

 _ **During Glory and be blinded by rage or other emotions. Angels have perished**_

 _ **Using Glory and not evading or blocking attacks. The knockback effect has also been**_

 _ **Known to break or tear off wings, crush bones, and even kill Angels from**_

 _ **Impact of hitting the ground or surrounding area.**_

I stared at the page for a moment, unsure if trying this was a good idea. After a second of hesitating, I flipped back a page or two to find a different paragraph. A photo slid out from the pages and I glanced at it as Dante grabbed it before it fell. The heading of the page I was looking for made me stop flipping and I started skimming the page.

"Babe, who's this other chick with you?" Dante asked, staring at the photo. "She's gotta be an angel. You never told me there were three of you."

"That's Sage…" I said, looking of at the photo more clearly. "She is the last of the trio of Halflings. Her older half brother is the great Azrael. Sage left us after her 16th birthday and went with her brother to become a reaper like him. I haven't seen or heard from her since." I said as I started to read the page I had wanted.

Dante nodded and set the photo down, giving me a quick kiss on the forehead before going down to get something to eat. I picked up the photo and sighed as I looked at the redhead in between Alexis and I. The image had been taken the day of my 16th birthday. That was the last day we all were naïve little girls. Our smiles had been bright and actually happy. I shook my head and set the picture on the nightstand, closing the book and heading downstairs.

* * *

Please review! Working on the next chapter as you read this. SINLA is being reworked as well! I am so excited for this story. Please continue reading. Love you guys and gals. You are the reason I write.

Shadow.


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey readers! Chapter 13 has arrived and with it I give you a new character! I hope you all love her as much as I do. I have a plan worked out for this story now and I am excited for it more and more as I write. To the review request I got for a story: I do not write Dragon Ball Z as I despise it. And since I missed it, Merry Christmas and Happy New Year to all of you._

 _ **Mature Content!**_

 _I only own my angels!_

* * *

: Narrator's POV:

The quiet day at Devil May Cry was unusual. No one fought. No one argued. Not a single feather fluttered from a wing. The two half angels sat on opposite ends of the U-shaped sectional sofa, curled up under soft fleece blankets. They stared absentmindedly at the television set, some kid's movie playing with the sound low.

Behind the sofa, in the corner of the large living space, stood the men in love with the girls. They stared at the normally busy and happy young women. A photograph lay on the coffee table, having been the start of the whole situation. The third male in the household walked over to his father and sighed.

"If you aren't going to snap her out of this, can I at least take a mission? This same movie is driving me nuts and they've been this way for two whole days." He said.

The older male in blue nodded and sighed. "Go. I will try to get Alexis to snap out of it. It's becoming worrisome and I think they have sulked long enough." He said.

Before anyone could move, the doors to the shop opened and a slim figure in a black tattered cloak walked in. The figure waved a hand and the doors shut. All three men were on their guard, reaching for their nearby weapons. The last visitor they'd had had put them on edge. The newcomer lifted the edge of their cloak on both sides and pulled a small rod from their belt, laying it on the floor and nudging it away with the toe of their black leather riding boot.

The visitor moved slowly, taking off their black gloves and revealing feminine hands and arms. A tattoo of a black crescent moon showed on the wrist of the intruder as they reached up to unsnap their cloak and let it drop to the floor. The youngest of the three males gasped softly as he looked at the face of the woman before him. Her bright burgundy hair tumbled free of her hood as the cloak landed in a heap behind her. Snow white angel wings were folded against her back, tucked away ever so carefully. The girls tanned skin matched that of the other two angels in the room and her emerald eyes sparkled in the soft lighting.

Both of the older males were a bit shocked by the woman in front of them. She looked to be the same age as the girls on the sofa. She wore knee high boots and black stretchy leggings. A black tank top and white leather jacket rounded off the girls outfit, giving the girl an edgy appearance. The girl kept her hands in plain sight, standing in a nonthreatening pose.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The older male asked. He had his hand on his katana, ready to defend the two sulking angels hidden from sight on the sofa.

"So this is Devil May Cry… Not what I expected." The woman spoke, her tone sounding bored. "Not even close."

"Who are you? I won't ask again!" The male growled, getting angry with the intruder.

"Sage Shane. Reaper, demon slayer, angel. At your service. Now some chick named Trish said you boys would know where I could find a couple of girls like me." She said.

* * *

: Dante's POV:

I shook my head. Turning around, I went to the coffee table and picked up the photograph that had made Alex and Noel so depressed. My eyes lingered on Noel's sleeping features. I hoped that this wasn't some trick, but anything to reunite my girl with her friend was worth it at this point. I walked up to the new girl and held it out to her. She took the picture and smiled fondly at it.

"That's my girls. Alexis Payne and Noel Conner. I had to move away from them when I was younger… Do you know where they are?" Sage asked.

I nodded and motioned for her to follow me. She walked around the sofa and stood next to me as I folded my arms. Sage frowned at the sleeping girls and I took the picture, setting it back on the coffee table. I watched the redhead kneel down and touch the cheeks of the sleeping girls.

"How long have they been like this?" She asked softly, looking up at me.

I shrugged as my brother and nephew visibly relaxed. "About two days. It all started when Noel found this darned picture. Something about Glory and a connection. We don't understand it entirely. How did you meet Trish?"

"I stumbled upon her when I reaped a soul of some human with a couple of Hell hounds as pets. She killed the hounds and I reaped the soul. We talked for a minute and she mentioned needing to get back to work." Sage said, uncovering the girls. "You guys might want to move anything breakable and get earplugs." She sighed.

I stepped back, sliding the coffee table out of the way. Alexis was the first to stir, her eyes fluttering. She sat up and stretched, yawning as she combed her hair out of her face with her fingers. Sage stood there, quietly waiting for the blonde to realize what was happening. I watched Noel for signs she was waking and held back a smile when she stretched sleepily.

"Who…." Alexis started to say when she looked up. Realization struck the blonde. "Sage?!" She shrieked, tackling the redhead to the floor.

Noel rubbed sleep from her eyes and blinked, looking down at the girls on the floor. Her eyes went wide as she brought her hands to her mouth in a gasp. Vergil and Nero had parked on the arms of the leather chairs, watching the reunion. I saw Noel start to shake and covered my ears. She fell to the floor on her knees and hugged the two other half angels.

"AAAHHHHHH!" Sage!" Noel screamed.

It was a good fifteen minutes of screaming and laughing from the girls as they talked and laughed about being back together. Nero had turned off the television and picked up Sage's cloak and the rod she had dropped. He handed it to her after helping her up, the girls having let her go from their crushing hug. Sage shot a sweet smile his was and I gave the kid a teasing grin. Nero shot me a glare and I chuckled.

"Wait… What is that?" Alexis asked. "You didn't have that when you left us." She pointed to the small rod.

"This is my scythe. Azrael gave it to me after I completed training as a reaper and got my ink." Sage said, flashing the crescent moon tattoo.

"Show it to us?" Noel asked. "We have a training room if you need the space. Alex and I have weapons too."

Sage nodded. "Show me the way. I can't open this in here without my wings out and I don't want to break anything."

We all made our way to the training room. Vergil, Nero, and I took spots on the viewing mezzanine to watch as the girls grabbed their weapons from their stored spots. Alexis volunteered to go first, forming her wings and unsheathing her two blades. The black steel blades glinted in the light.

"Salvation and Exile are my blades. Salvation is wrapped in purple on the hilt and Exile in black. I am also Gabriel's apprentice to healing." She said.

Sage nodded. "Beautiful blades. They look well cared for. I see you took Michaels side with swords over guns. Meet Soul Taker." She said, her snow white wings forming and the rod extending. The twin blades of the scythe extended out, the whole thing almost twice the size of Sage, her wings wider than normal as well.

Sage and Alexis turned to Noel. Alexis had sympathy in her eyes as Sage gave her an expectant look. "Come on girly. You're next." She prompted.

Noel strapped her belt on. She picked up her guns and spun them. "These are Saint and Sinner. My pistols. Saint is gold and Sinner is silver. They were gifts from my brother. And this is my sword," She said, holstering the guns and unsheathing her katana. "Heaven's Handmaiden. I am more apt to use my guns first but a blade is helpful." She said.

"Where are your wings?" Sage asked. "I want to see how you've grown."

"Yeah… Grown…" Noel said. She formed her wings, the ink black feathers a stark contrast to the white of her friends. "I guess I really grew, huh?"

Sage gasped. "What…. What happened? Your wings…" She bit her lip.

"I don't want to talk about it…" Noel said, turning away.

"Noel… It's okay. We have it figured out. Remember?" Alexis said, putting a hand on her best friends shoulder. "It's alright. That's all behind us. We will deal with Michael." She said.

"Lexi's right. It's nothing we can't handle. Whatever it is, I'm here to help. Gabe can help and I can have Azrael help us too." She said.

Noel shook her head. "No—"

"It won't work." I interrupted, hopping down from the mezzanine. "They can't help us. We have already been told that. Alexis has to stop her brother."

I put a comforting arm around Noel, kissing her hair as she tucked her wings in close and leaned into my embrace. Vergil joined us, wrapping his arms around Alexis' waist and resting his chin on her shoulder. Nero stood beside his father and to-be-stepmother.

"So what's the story with you four?" Sage asked, sensing a subject change was for the best and taking my hint.

"Dante and I are a couple. Alexis and Vergil are getting married once all this settles down. I told them not to wait but Alex wants to." Noel said softly, trying to refocus on something other than her situation.

"I see." Sage said, smiling. "Well congratulations. I will be in the city for a while. Azrael wants me working here until further notice. If you guys don't mind me stopping by, I can visit between calls." She paused as a phone began ringing and pulled out a cell phone from her pocket. "Speaking of which, that would be my brother calling."

"You just got here…" Alexis said sadly. "Do you have to go?"

"I do… I have to get settled into my apartment he got me. And I have work to do as well. But if you need anything, don't forget to call me. I'll see you all another day." She said, folding her wings and grabbing her cloak.

Noel sighed as Sage left. Alexis had offered to walk her out. I was left alone with my girlfriend. Noel leaned against me as I picked her up and headed to our room through the back staircase and hall. Noel curled into a ball on our bed, making it harder for me to get her attention. I rubbed her back and down her arms, getting her to look at me. Her wings were gone now, the black tattoo on her back hiding them from view.

"Babe, she will come back. You should be happy. Your friend is in the city. You wanted to find her. Maybe she can help." I said, trying to get her to stop moping.

"That isn't the problem!" She sighed, getting up and slipping out of her leggings and one of my T-shirts. "The problem is what it's always been! The problem is Michael and his vendetta against me!" She almost growled as she stripped and put on yoga shorts and a tank top.

I stood up and walked towards her, running my hands down her sides and resting them on her hips. She sighed again as I rested my chin on her shoulder, finding her sweet spot in the crook of her neck with a kiss. The room was quiet for a moment as I stood there, holding her close to me.

"Dante stop…. I want to be mad!" She gasped out, letting me know I had successfully distracted her.

"No." I said between kisses, turning her towards me and looking into her emerald eyes. "I'm going to get you out of this funk the only way you seem to respond." I said, smirking as I slid my hand down to her toned butt.

Noel shook her head and squeaked as I picked her up and pinned her to the bed. Her body shivered from my light touch as I caressed her body. I kissed her softly, letting her take control as she normally did. Within seconds, the kiss deepened and I felt her hands entwine in my hair, pulling me down on top of her. Her hands moved to tug at my shirt, making me break the kiss to remove it.

Noel's eyes were alight with adoration as she ran her perfect nails along my back and chest, tracing my abs. I smirked as she started on undoing my belt. Noel frowned as I stopped her, pinning her arms above her head and kissing her again.

"Why don't we take a hot shower and see where this goes." I said, grinning. She nodded and I let her up, giving her one last kiss and squeezing her rear as she headed for the bathroom.

* * *

: Sage's POV:

I stood over the body of the man I had just reaped. My scythe was fully extended and a cloud of glory covered my wings. Azrael stood behind me in his cloak, his great scythe in one skeleton hand. I turned towards him and retracted my weapon into its staff form. Azreal let his scythe turn to dust to hide it and lowered his hood. Muscle and skin started covering the skull where my brother's face should be. I grimaced as I watched him take a more human-like form, the cloak giving way to dark jeans and a white T-shirt. I let my wings fade away and sighed.

"Is something wrong sister?" Azrael asked.

"Brother…. You know I love you… I would do anything for you…"

"Sage…" He started in a warning tone.

"But I want to see the girls. I want to finish the research I started. Please brother. I just need a bit of free time." I said.

"You came back to this city to work. I gave you that much. Otherwise you could have stayed in your old post."Azrael scolded.

"Azrael… That isn't… I am grateful for being moved. I love this city. But I miss my friends. I just want to see them have a little bit of a life. I want to continue what our mother started." I said with a sigh.

"Sage… You will someday take over my post. You are my prodigy. You need to work hard and keep your head out of the clouds."

"Az please…." I started, reverting to his old nickname I had given him. "Just let me do this. I promise you. I won't get into any trouble or start anything with Michael. I won't get in the middle of their fights. I just want your permission to live a somewhat normal life. I gave you what you wanted. I ask for so little in return." I said.

Azrael sighed. "Fine. I will relax your list and I will allow you a life. You are still half human after all. I cannot deny you the right to experience a human's life. You are right little sister." HE said.

"Thank you brother. I promise you that I will behave myself and still work." I said, hugging him tightly. "Does this mean that I can date?" I asked in a teasing tone.

"One step at a time Sage. You will receive new guidelines and instruction in a scroll later. Your main goal still exists. Protect the vault. Protect the humans. And watch your list." My brother spoke as he faded off; returning to Heaven where work awaited him and tasks needed his attention.

I smiled in victory and made my way back to the little house-like apartment I had been giving to stay in.

* * *

 _Okay readers. I have finished this chapter late due to the fact that I am dealing with a pretty rough personal life. I won't go into too much detail but I will tell you all this._

 _I do have wifi at home now and can work on uploading more regularly. I will get caught up to where I want to be and get this moving along._

 _For now just welcome Sage to the story and we can get things rolling a bit faster now._

 _I love every one of my readers and I am so happy that you all can be patient with me. Thank you all for that. Please review and I will keep working my butt off for you all._

 _Shadow_


End file.
